A New Look redone
by staralinga
Summary: Kikyou has died, returning to Kagome the lost piece of her soul. Now she is discoving a heritage once hidden by magic while a group of hanyous appear to mess up current balances. continued inside lemons inukag mirsan includes fluffy,koga,naraku,and oc fun
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

full summary

* * *

Kikyou has died, returning to Kagome the lost piece of her soul. Now she is discoving a heritage once hidden by magic while a group of hanyous appear to mess up current balances. The Inugang is going to have to deal with new challenges including how to deal with hentais worse than Miroku!

* * *

**

**Ok so here is a new look redone fanfiction kicked my story of the stories list buit I've redone my story and have some one editingt my story for my I thank the goddess for my beta inutori here is a kinda sumary Basically it's an Inuyasha and Kagome all around and stuff. Look, I suck at summaries and so read the first chapter. If you like it review, if you don't then review telling me why and then don't read on; I don't care.**

**P.S. MAJOR WARNING: LEMONS IN FUTRUE CHAPTERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THEN DON'T READ. SEVERAL WARNINGS WILL BE POSTED ON CHAPTERS BEFORE AND ON THE CHAPTERS CONCERNED.**

**P.S.S. there are no spelling mistakes, Star is just creating a new written language! K-J**

**p.s.s.s bewarned there is a crazy person that sometime pops out of nowere to write random comments or bits of the story even though this is my story and she has her own to write (at least 29 of them) and she correct my my work like no tomorrow though hate it when people do that to her work and she goes by the name of kira-jayde...**

**she is also my adoptive sister who lives in a different house and occaissionaly lets my use her net when mineis down andi do the same for her anyway on with the story

* * *

**

Chapter 1  
Choices

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!" yelled Inuyasha running after the 'wench.'

"NO INUYASHA! I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY TIME! I'VE BEEN GONE TOO LONG!" yelled Kagome as she glanced over her shoulder to see where the hanyou was. She stumbled and almost fell, but righted herself in time. She continued running. 'Almost there,' thought Kagome.

A small "Oof" escaped her lips as she thudded into Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling. She leaned against him to help her regain her footing and then she tried to pull away but he didn't let go.

'All I've got to do is continue to hold her and she won't sit me; she'll get hurt if she does,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk, tightening his arms around her. Kagome stood there marveling at how strong he was, but when she collected herself and tried pulled away again he refused to let go.

Then it dawned on her: 'He's standing over me. If I sit him I sit myself. Damn.' Her eyes widened at this thought.

Inuyasha smirked, liking the embrace and positive that his plan would work.

"Inuyasha let me go," whispered Kagome dangerously.

"Oi wrench, what you gonna do if I don't? Sit me?" said Inuyasha in a cocky voice.

"I might just do that," Kagome whispered again, pushing against his chest. Unfortunately, she was tired from the run from the village and she slumped against him. Upon feeling Kagome's breasts pressed up to him, Inuyasha began to blush, but he still held her to him.

"Oh no you wouldn't. You would hurt yourself as well," stated Inuyasha, pretty sure of himself; until he saw the look of determination on her face. 'Would she really do that? Hurt herself to get at me?'

"Are you so sure, Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha let go, not so sure of the girl in front of him. He looked at the ground, missing the grin on Kagome's face as she started to run to the well.

Inuyasha heard her move but continued to look down, waiting for the sit he thought he was going to get. After a minute of waiting and nothing happening (no yell of "osuwari," no thudding to the ground) he looked up to find Kagome running for the well, her laughter trailing behind her. He watched her for a second and then tore after her.

She stopped suddenly at the edge of the clearing that housed the well (in a manner of speaking) and Inuyasha caught up to her. What he saw made him subconsciously pull Kagome to him, his arms wrapping around her waist.

The newcomer stood there regally and undead, the wind blowing her hair around. Inuyasha was surprised to find that all of his lingering feelings for her were suddenly gone. He didn't love her anymore.

He felt a tug at his arm; it was Kagome trying to pull away murmuring, "Please let me go Inuyasha. I don't want to be here with you and Kikyo. I'll just go back to the village and come back later. Please let me go. Please, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's pleas and pulled her closer, his hands gripping her hips tighter. Kikyo just stood there unmoving, unspeaking. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of the hanyou gripping her copy like a lifeline. Why and how this happened she didn't know; she always stayed within sensing distance of the shards and had a soul collector trailing them. It would report back to her after they had gone to sleep so as not to alert Inuyasha to her presence, but nothing had warned her of this development.

Inuyasha was starting to crumble under the cold stare of the dead priestess, but picking up his courage he turned his attention to the struggling girl in his arms. She continued to whisper for him to let her go, tears running down her face. He had to find a way to shut her up and tell Kikyo how he felt about her now.

He glanced at the priestess from the future and then brought his spare hand up to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. Kagome stopped talking and looked up at the half dog demon that was refusing to let her go. One hand was now placed on the small of her back; the other was under her chin.

He closed the distance between them and he kissed her soft and gentle, but filled with more underlying passion than Kikyo had ever seen. She knew at that moment that Inuyasha could not go to hell with her: the bond that he shared with Kagome was so pure that the gods wouldn't allow for them to separate. For Inuyasha to travel to hell with Kikyou she would have to drag the copy with; she really didn't want to spend eternity watching Inuyasha be with this copy, this cheap imitation.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked in her chocolate colored eyes as she looked in to his golden ones. She whispered so quietly that Inuyasha knew that Kikyo couldn't hear. "Inuyasha."

He kissed her lightly on the lips again and then glared at Kikyo as if to say, "this is my choice; like it or leave it." Kikyo just simply inclined her head, shocking the hanyou and the imitation. She started to gather her soul collectors while staring at the couple and decided that it was time.

"Inuyasha, copy, you have come a long way together and I must confess that I come here to start my descent towards hell. I was planning on taking Inuyasha with me, but the gods have spoken. If I do take him, then I have to take the copy with me, for the bond you now share will not allow one to leave with out the other. I suppose now I have just come to return my imitation her soul.

"I noticed something while it resided in my body; part of you has been hidden behind a wall or a spell. It will reveal itself soon with the return of your soul. My time on this planet is almost done; I was not meant to live a second life. Though I sometimes wish we could have been together, Inuyasha. But I guess you were meant to live and I to die. So this is goodbye, my Inuyasha. I hope you take better care of my copy than you did me.

"Goodbye my copy, may your powers grow once our soul is rejoined," finished Kikyo. As she was saying her goodbye she started to levitate, soul collectors cocooning her in a ball of glowing blue light. The lower demons started to turn to dust that floated down to the ground in a slow spiral.

Soon all that was left was the ash remains of kikyo mixed in with the remains of the eel/dragonfly like demons. The souls that Kikyo had collected over the three years she had existed as the living dead were all different colors, lighting the clearing majestically. They quickly started to float off to wherever souls of the dead went, but one remained and hovered there. It was a bright bluish pink soul of a miko.

It shot towards Kagome after a moment and hit her chest with a force that could knock over even Inuyasha. The light enveloped her, hiding her from Inuyasha's sight. She was lifted into the air and slowly circled in the light as it gradually dimmed and seemed to sink into her skin.

Once all the light was gone, she fell suddenly to the ground. Inuyasha was there in an instant and caught her.

"Kagome, I hope you told everyone where you would be." Carrying her bridal style he leapt down the well. Within minutes was placing her on her bed and curling up next to her.

A couple of hours later Kagome's mom, Rain (don't know her name so I gave her this one), came in to close the window that she had opened earlier to air out the house. She found her daughter asleep in the arms of Inuyasha.

The window closed with a sharp snap that caused Inuyasha's ears to flicker around to try and find out if the noise was dangerous or not. Rain stood very still waiting until his ears stopped moving and then headed out of the room. She paused and looked back at the pair, seeing Inuyasha pull Kagome closer.

Once she was out of the room with the door closed and heading towards her room she sighed, "He will make a fine mate for my little girl."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tank all for reading and I hope you liked it.

By the way, it's not up to me if you review, but it would be nice.

End chapter

Bleased be and merry meet

Staralinga moonwicca


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Oh, I forgot to mention that I don't own Inuyasha; though I wish I could chain him to a chair and play with his ears. I WANT EARS LIKE THAT!... oh how I wish I owned them all but (sigh) I don't…and that go for the whole story it is a blanket disclaimer

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
Mornings

Kagome woke up slowly, slightly confused about where she was. She remembered that she had fallen unconscious in the clearing by the well after Kikyo had turned to dust and returned her soul.

She looked around and saw that she was in her room. _'Inuyasha must have brought me home after everything. That day had been weird: he kissed me in front of Kikyo. I thought he loved her… but she didn't seem surprised that he kissed me. She died and gave me the rest of my soul back. She left Inuyasha with me. I hope he didn't mind. She did say something about the gods not allowing him to go to hell… or was it that if Inuyasha went to hell I would have to go too. I did say that I would never leave him, after all.'_

Kagome turned slightly and felt an arm around her waist. Since it wasn't her own, she knew that arm had to belong to the hanyou that she loved. She turned all the way around to face Inuyasha. His face was calm and relaxed; the ears perched on the top of his head were also relaxed and unmoving.

She took all of this in despite the minimal pre-dawn light. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was only 4 o'clock; her mom wouldn't be up for at least another 2 hours.

Kagome couldn't resist the temptation: he never let her touch his ears and now was her chance. Her arm reached up and she started to tenderly rub the small triangles on his head. She heard a soft growl and then an even softer purr. She continued rubbing them as her mind wandered.

She felt different; like she was whole. She knew she was different now that she had a full soul; before… well, she had felt some part of her was missing. This hadn't changed when Kikyo had retained a part of her soul, but now she felt somehow… whole.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and she stopped, snuggling into his warm chest.

"Oi, wench, why'd you stop? I was enjoying that."

"Oh Inuyasha, you're awake?"

"Well, duh, I'm talkin' to you and I don't do that in my sleep." Kagome looked up at his face, but he hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yes you do. I've had heaps of conversations with you while you were asleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Fine, whatever you say. So, how long have you been awake?"

"Since you started to stir."

"Oh, sorry about the ear rub."

"Don't be. I said I was enjoying it. It felt nice."

"Really?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him and buried her face back in his chest. _'Why is he being nice? It's not normal… oh well, take what you get and don't just give it away.'_

"Hey," Kagome said. Kagome pulled her face out of his chest and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Mmm?" was all she got from him as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"You wanna come to school with me today?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go with you if you tell me some thing," said Inuyasha, pulling his head out of her neck and immediately missing the contact. Inuyasha resisted the urge to return since he needed to do say this; needed to tell her. He looked down at her and she moved about, trying to get comfortable."

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome let out a breath.

"There is something bothering you. Now tell me!" demanded Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed, but decided to tell him anyway. "Umm… Inuyasha with me on my side like this, and you holding me like this… not to say that I don't like it… it's just that my bra is digging into me. Just let me lie back and it should be alright."

Inuyasha let go of her and she lay on her back.

"So, what were you saying?" asked Kagome.

"I'll go to school with you, but you have to tell me how you… um…..feel ….How you feel about me?" asked Inuyasha, staring into her eyes so that she couldn't lie.

"Oh," said Kagome. She blushed but didn't look away. "I love you. Always have, and I always will."

Upon hearing those words, words that he never thought that Kagome would say to him, his heart raced faster. He stared into her eyes, seeing the love and longing that he had never noticed before and he smiled down at her.

"That's good, because I love you too, wench," whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome barely grasped that he had told her that he loved her; had truly said those words to her face. He was the one who he always called ugly, said that she smelt bad, and was horrible to be around. He was now saying he loved her.

Inuyasha watched her eyes; the emotions flicking though her eyes were too numerous and meaningful to count. He couldn't resist any longer: that kiss the night before had been short and sweet, but Inuyasha had hungered for Kagome for two years. He had convinced himself that she could never love him, but now here she was, lying on her bed, the longing clear in her eyes.

Leaning over her to look into her eyes, he closed the space between them and their lips met. Inuyasha rolled over, his lips still pressed against Kagome's, so that he was now lying on top of her. Kagome's arms went up around his neck, pulling him closer.

He licked and nibbled at her bottom lip, asking, almost begging for more. She parted her lips and they started to taste each other, pulling the other closer. Inuyasha broke the kiss, smiling down at the girl pouting from the loss of contact.

Then he started to trail kisses down her neck, alternating kisses with nibbles and nips. Kagome moaned and tipped her head back, giving him better access. Once he was finished with her neck, he started to kiss her collarbone and down the 'V' that was the neckline of her school uniform. He reached the edge of the top of the material all too soon.

He growled. His nails were continually running up and down her sides and he swiftly slipped his hands underneath her shirt and made the motions to pull it off, lips again locked with Kagome's.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled away without warning and swore under his breath. Kagome heard it.

"What's up Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome so quietly that Inuyasha just barely managed to pick it up.

"Your mom is up," Inuyasha whispered back.

"Damn, she's gonna come and check to see if I'm gonna go to school."

"You don't have to go, do you?"

"Yes, unfortunately…" Kagome grumbled.

"Why?"

"To see what I've missed."

"But you've spent more time in mine than here."

"I know that."

"Shhh, your mom is coming."

They lay back on the bed to be how they were when they woke; Inuyasha hugging Kagome around the waist. The change was now his head was buried in her hair, inhaling her scent and placing soft kisses at the base of her neck. There were footsteps outside the door just before it swung open and Kagome's mom came in.

She strolled over to the bed, cupped her hands to her mouth, and yelled, "KAGOME, INUYASHA, UP! NOW!"

The teens cupped their hands over their ears and winced at the noise.

"Mom, you could've done the gentle, 'wake-y, wake-y, rise and shine,' that you normally do," groaned Kagome, hands still clamped around her head.

Rain just giggled and said, "Time to get up for school. You are going, aren't you?"

"Yes mama, and Inuyasha is coming too," replied Kagome, trying to sit up. The arm around her waist prevented her and she blushed at the way they were laying and the realization that her mom had seen her like this.

Rain just smiled and said, "Come on, get up." She gently hit Kagome's arm to encourage her daughter out of bed.

Kagome tried once again to sit up, but Inuyasha still wasn't letting her.

Rain chuckled to herself as she left the room to prepare breakfast.

"Feh," said Inuyasha as he leaned over Kagome for a kiss. He kissed her softly and pulled back slightly after a moment, lips still resting on hers.

She whispered, "I have to get up," her lips brushing against his with every syllable.

"Why do you have to? Why go to that school?" whined Inuyasha.

"To learn," Kagome said simply and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and pushed Inuyasha off of her and rolled out of bed.

Kagome pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt for Inuyasha, and grabbed her spare school uniform before heading for the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she pulled off the dirty uniform that she had slept in last night and stood in front of the mirror for a quick glance at her appearance before she finished changing.

What she saw made her scream, and a second later Inuyasha came barging forcibly into the bathroom. The sight that greeted him made him freeze in shock and embarrassment.

Kagome stood there in front of the mirror, wearing only her blue lace bar and matching panties. Her body was smooth and pale; he had a clear view of the scar from where the jewel had come out of her body.

As he was enjoying her body, he noticed that her hair had grown considerably overnight; it was now long past her butt and the tips were an electric blue. Every couple of inches along the length of her hair there was another band of that same electric blue. Her bangs were now blue as well, and on top of her head were two small, black triangular ears that were tipped with blue

"OH MY GODDESS!" yelled Kagome, still staring at her reflection. Her body seemed to have matured, her curves more defined as well as increased, and she was a bit taller than before. Inuyasha just stood there, staring at her beautiful form.

"Kagome," he whispered, sounding as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome blinked once, hearing her name being called and turned to face the stunned Inuyasha.

* * *

**What will happen next? Naughty Inuyasha, peeping on Kagome in the bathroom. Lucky she wasn't nude. It would be mean to do that this early in the story… mwahahahahaha… I am an evil midget! Believe me… we have a club! Anyway maybe I should go back to Miroku and Sango and have fun with them all… well ja ne!**

**Blessed be and merry meet again! **

**moonwicca**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA… Why do you torment me so…making me say it over and over…rubbing it in…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**sorry for the late update but dad kinda forgat to pay the internet bill so i'm over my adoptive sisters house useing her net time ya for little sisters with internet**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
Answer to Unasked Questions

"Kagome," he whispered, as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome blinked once, hearing her name being called and turned to face the stunned Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped. Her eyes went wide and she shouted the one word Inuyasha hated to hear, "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha thudded to the ground so hard that the window rattled. She stood in shock, waiting for him to get up. The glowing faded and the inu hanyou was able to sit up. He was greeted with a wonderful sight (in his eyes anyway); Kagome was standing over him looking cross, but hadn't moved to cover herself up.

He licked his lips, wanting to touch her but knowing she wouldn't allow him to; even after what had happened earlier that morning. Inuyasha had lived a life of loneliness and abuse, and to that day he still felt like he was a worthless hanyou. Someone like him would be unworthy of a goddess like her; but suddenly a small ray of hope danced though his mind: she smelt like she was now a hanyou.

"Gomen, Kagome," said Inuyasha, bowing his head and trying to hide the smirk that had crept its way onto his face.

"No you're not. I know you too well by now, Inuyasha," said Kagome. She could read his emotions fairly well; if he was sorry, his ears would have dropped and he would be blushing. Instead his ears were perked up and she somehow knew that he was hiding a smirk. It had taken her two years to learn how to decipher his moods; but the ability did come in handy.

"Well. I'm gonna take my shower now," she said while turning to face the shower. Kagome started to finish undressing when she heard the door close be hind her. She turned to glance at the door and saw Inuyasha leaning against it with the biggest hentai smirk she had ever seen on his face.

She screamed. "OUT! OUT! OUT! YOU HENTAI! GET OUT! YOU'VE BEEN SPENDING WAY TO MUCH TIME WITH MIROKU!"

His ears flattened at the sound and turning dejectedly, he headed out the door. Inuyasha's escape was cut short as he bumped into Rain.

**8888888888scene change: rewind a bit and stop888888888**

Rain was downstairs making breakfast when she heard a scream. She contemplated going up to see what was wrong, but she knew Inuyasha would look after Kagome until she was done cooking. Tossing the egg roll she was frying into the air, she spun around and caught the food with the pan.

Soon all of the food was cooked and served onto five plates. Finished, she walked up the stairs as she listened to the second scream of the morning. It was Kagome's voice yet again.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! YOU HENTAI! GET OUT! YOU'VE BEEN SPENDING WAY TO MUCH TIME WITH MIROKU!"

The scream echoed though the entire house, loudest near the bathroom. As Rain started to walk towards it, the door opened and out walked Inuyasha, eyes downcast. He didn't notice Rain until he had bumped into her.

"Are you done spying inappropriately on my daughter?' asked Rain. He just nodded mutely in response and continued to walk to Kagome's room to get dressed the rest of the way. He had the jeans on that Rain had given Kagome for him, but he had yet to get the t-shirt over his head. She guessed that it was probably because he hadn't figured out how to do so without hurting his ears.

Rain entered the bathroom after Inuyasha disappeared to find Kagome wrapping a towel around her body to cover up the underwear she was still wearing. She took in her daughter's appearance quietly as Kagome looked in her mother's face. Rain seemed too calm about Kagome's transformation, and the young miko compared that to her shock; something didn't add up.

"You want to know don't you? Why you're like this? Why I'm not shocked?" Rain said, voicing every one of Kagome's unasked questions.

Kagome nodded at her mother, not breaking eye contact with the older woman.

Rain took a deep breath and spoke, "Well, back before I married Fred (sorry, had to name him some thing), I met another man. He was tall, handsome, and strong. He had black hair that was tipped in blue much like yours. It was like a small, straight afro that wouldn't lie down." She smiled wistfully. "I got to know him over time and as the years passed I found out his secret: he was a demon.

"But I didn't reject him even with this knowledge, and let him into my home and my heart; much as you have done with Inuyasha. We got closer until one day we gave into our desires. It was in this spur of love and passion that you were conceived, but before you were born he was called back to the demon world. I have never seen him since." Rain's eyes saddened momentarily before brightening again to continue her monologue, "Pretty soon you were born. Within a year of your birth I was married to my original betrothed, Fred (naughty Rain, shagging someone while being engaged to another). He wasn't pleased that I had a baby with someone else.

"I knew that you were a hanyou, having read all of grandpa's books on demons while with your father. Knowing you would be shunned for your blood, I hid your demon side to make you appear human. You grew as any human and I let you believe you were. Your powers, or demon half, was supposed to awaken on your sixteenth birthday, but you had fallen down the well and had part of your soul taken from you.

"Well, that stopped you from changing, and now you have your soul back," said Rain, slightly panting. It was a long explanation, after all, and she had run out of breath trying to say everything she needed to as quickly as possible.

The two females stared at each other for awhile, and then Kagome nodded her head. She understood now.

A soft whisper filled the bathroom, "Thank you mama. I know it must have been hard for you." Kagome turned and started to pull the towel away from her body.

Rain took that as a sign; it was time to leave. She walked to the door, pulling it open to walk out. Just as she was about to close it behind her, Kagome's voice halted her movements.

"Mama, what was his name?"

"Oh." Rain turned to look at the back of Kagome's head. "It was Ookaminu. He was an inu youkai that looked similar to a wolf when in his true form."

* * *

**Well it a short chapter and if you want more you have to review for it . Now, I'd like to thank all those people that took the time to read my story. Oh, I feel so loved! Anyway…for all of you hentai's that only looked at this for the lemons, they will be coming very soon. There will be lime throughout the story and I just wanted to say that…. **

**Goddess: I've gone sappy. Someone give me an iron pole. I feel I need to bash my brothers to death. Mwahahahaha! **

**(Sigh) I can't. There'll be too much paperwork if I do. Oh how I hate them all…well, Ja ne, everyone!**

**Blessed be and merry meet again**

**Staralinga Moonwicca

* * *

**

**Okay, this is Kira-Jayde, the lovely little sister Star is talking about.**

**I'm writing this for InuTori **

**Ilike the fact that some one else is editing Stars story, but you can't edit my bits coz they is perfectandI hate people picking at them, even thoughI pick at all my friends.**

**please read my smut!**

**i want reveiws!**

**its called Inu Yasha and Miroku, and i will post another chapter shortly, because i'm in the mood to write it, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Kira-Jayde**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellos people! Welcome to chapter 4 of A New Look! Just to recap (since I've nothing better to do): Kikyo has killed herself (sorry, kikyo bashers, but it seemed to fit the storyline. Maybe I'll write a story with lots of kinky ho bashing next time)…what happened next?...oh yeah, Kagome and Inuyasha confessed their love for each other saappy but hay it works plus they've had sexal tension for the last three years now you go three years staring at the thing you love then when you get it try not to eat it , Inuyasha got a free show, and some answers were given to Kagome after her transformation. Now for the story' continuance:

* * *

**

well A SMALL NOTE TO INUTORI if you could have the chapters i sent you edited as fast as you are able i would greatly apercate your efort on betaing my work and so i get the chapters up and persentable so i dont get kicked of the fanfiction story bourd again any way continue with this chapter

* * *

Chapter 4  
Going to School; But Skipping it 

After Kagome had finished in the shower, she had dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

Souta was already there inhaling food, and ducking out of his meal, he raised his head to greet Kagome. His mouth was still full of food when he took in her new appearance; within an instant his food was forgotten and his mouth dropped to show Kagome his half eaten mouthful.

She wrinkled her nose at him and sat down to eat, Inuyasha watching her every move; he had finished his own food some time ago. The teenage girl ate most of the food that had been served to her before pushing the plate towards Inuyasha to finish it off.

Kagome went back to her room to grab her school bag and when she came down the stairs Inuyasha was leaning against the door.

"You ready to go?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded her head, taking in his appearance for the first time that morning: he had on loose jeans that hung on his hips and a blood red tee that seemed to show off his toned muscles. A smile quirked her lips. 'Schools gonna be interesting,' she thought as they walked out of the house, down the shrine stairs, and started heading towards Kagome's school.

The two walked side by side, continuing on like this until Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha stopped abruptly.

"Do you want a ride?" asked Inuyasha, cocking his head to the side and looking over at her.

"No thank you, we're almost there anyway. May I ask you a question?" responded Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded his head and continued walking, Kagome falling into step just behind him.

"Well…why do you smell like chocolate?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned around to look at Kagome. "Why do you smell like strawberries?"

"Dunno."

"Same here."

"Ok then. Oh, we're here," commented Kagome as they walked through the school gates and looked around.

The yard was littered with cherry blossoms, making it seem like a picture out of a manga. Students clustered around in small groups, talking about their weekend and what was happening around town.

Inuyasha followed Kagome as she headed towards the office; she needed to get a day pass for Inuyasha. A couple of people glanced their way because of Inuyasha's unique appearance while a few other students walked past before taking a double take and openly staring at the pair.

They had known, or at lease seen Kagome, in the last two years. People also knew that Hojou, one of the most popular boys in the school, was after her. Until that day none of them had realized how beautiful she was.

Kagome suddenly seemed a lot more mature than the majority of the girls in school, and several students envied the man that was walking confidently beside Kagome or Kagome for getting his attention; most of the girls in the school were drooling over silver haired man and most of the boys started to think inappropriately about the now sexy Kagome.

Feeling the accusing and penetrating gazes, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and pulled her against him; she didn't resist.

Kagome's nose was unexpectedly hit with the mixed smells of teens and false odors of deodorants. As they continued walking toward the front desk, some smells spiked strangely.

Getting confused, Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, all the while wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Inuyasha, why are these people's scents spiking? They smell funny."

Looking down at Kagome, he answered, "We're hot babe and there's nothing we can do about it."

"When did you learn something like that, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, arching a eyebrow.

"Keh. That tele-thing-a-ma-bob."

She giggled quietly. "Oh, the TV? So, why do these people smell funny?" Kagome asked again.

"They are lusting after us, as sick as that is. Humans can't smell things like demons can. They can't tell that we are each others intended, or that our scents are all over each other in places only mates can touch," replied Inuyasha, his eyes narrowing at a group of guys that had been eyeing Kagome.

"Oh," Kagome sighed. 'Does that mean that we're mates? Or going to be? I've only known that I'm a hanyou for a couple of hours, but when those people are staring at us, I feel uncomfortable…that is until Inuyasha put his arm around me. Maybe we are intended to be together.'

They were still walking towards the school when they heard a yell from the other side of the yard. Kagome's three friends had called out to her and were starting to run over to them with Hojou trailing behind.

Kagome stopped when she heard her friends' cries and buried her head into Inuyasha's chest, he taking the initiative and wrapping his arm more tightly around her. They stayed like that until they were surrounded by the talkative trio.

"Kagome, who is this?" asked girl number 1.

"Why is he holding you?" asked girl number 2 as she leaned closer to Kagome.

"Is he your two-timing, arrogant, aggressive, possessive boyfriend that you're always angry about?" asked girl number 3, eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Well," replied Kagome, "his name is Inuyasha, Eri. He is holding me because I feel safer when he does, Ayumi. And yes, Yuka, he is the boyfriend that I'm always angry at. But we've resolved the two-timing issue; turns out he never was. I guess I just needed a bit more faith in him."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who was still hiding behind one of his arms, amazed that she had answered all of their questions and introduced them to him all at once.

Then Hojou stepped forward. "Kagome, may I speak to you alone?"

Kagome shook her head in reply, pulling Inuyasha's arm more tightly around her in an attempt to get Hojou to realize that the man holding her was her intended.

"Please Kagome, I really would like to speak to you alone. You know, without your bodyguard?" pressed Hojou.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome began growling as they shifted their bodies, waiting and preparing for an attack if the clueless idiot said anything more that was negative about their mate.

"Hojou, I'm sick and tired of your whining. I have tried to reject you every time you ask me out but I get set up." Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha, raising her chin in defiance. "See this person behind me?" She flicked her hand to indicate the silver-haired hanyou. "This is my boyfriend. I've been with him for two all most three years.

"We met the day I started to have health problems, but whenever my friends decided that they wanted me to date you, I was too nice to say anything… urggg… I'm leaving. Coming, Inuyasha?" With that out of her system, Kagome spun on her heel and headed out the gates of the school grounds, Inuyasha following behind her.

The three girls and Hojou turned to face each other, nodded their heads, and followed the retreating pair.

88888888888888888888888**WITH KAG AND INU**888888888888888888888888

"URGGG! I hate it when he does that! Just because he's popular, he thinks he can just…grrrr," muttered Kagome as they walked towards the shrine, heading down an alleyway.

They stopped for a minute. Kagome was hyperventilating and pacing back and forth, still angry that Hobo would do something so idiotic.

Suddenly she found herself in Inuyasha's arms, head tucked under his chin and his arms around her back. The contact slowly brought her back to present time, calming her and cooling her temper down

"Arigato, Inuyasha," whispered Kagome after a good minute of just standing there in his embrace.

"Feh. I'm just glad that it ain't me you're angry at. You're very intimidating when you are angry; even when you were a human," said Inuyasha a small smirk of suppressed pride.

"Oh, but I'm not human anymore, Inuyasha. That means I'll be even scarier now! Mwahahahahahaha!" Kagome laughed evilly and Inuyasha shuddered a bit, picturing what she could do to him now.

He looked down at the goddess that resided in his arms. "Come hop on and I'll give you a ride." Inuyasha bent down, waiting for Kagome to hop on his back. As soon as she was in place he stood up, his hands running up and down her smooth legs trying to find the most comfy place to hold on.

Kagome sighed at the feel of his rough hands caressing her legs softly from the top of her knees to base of her school uniform. Leaning into him to put her body flush against his back, she moved up to whisper in his ear.

"Inuyasha, you're more of a hentai with me than Miroku is to Sango."

Inuyasha blushed at this comment, still very red in the face when he grabbed her right under her butt, gripping her upper thighs and jumping to land on the roof of the nearest house before bounding of to the Shinto shrine.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter.i know kagome is kinda out of charactor and there was really no point of kagome going to school but that came up later hope you enjoyed the chapter

* * *

**

**oh and if any of you would like me to read your stories or reply to reviews review and i cheack out your porfile read your storie and offer evise that i have gotten and show your storie to friends of mine that like that type of stories i read about anything and everyone though i perfur inu/kag storie i will read other coupleing as long as kinky ho and inu dont do anything in them

* * *

**

* * *

**Here's a short note for all of you giants out there (people over 5 foot 5): **

**Take care of your midgets, because someday they will rule the world! **

**Blessed be and merry meet again**

**Staralinga Moonwicca **


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to my fifth chapter. Hope all you people out there that have read this story. I think there are over 700 hits on my site, but I would like to make a little dedication to those lucky people that decided to review:

Thank you to these nice and caring people that reviewed.  
Now to answer some questions:

1. Yes, Kagome is a part-dog/part-wolf hanyou. I got the wolf-dog off of that movie called Balto. I enjoy Disney movies, so I might take more stuff off of them.

2. Yes, I'm a wiccan, and have been since I was 11. No, I don't do spells; yet I decided that learning the fundamentals without doing spells was the best way to learn…plus my mom wouldn't allow me to do them.

3. If you're wondering: I'm 16 and my mom rules my life with an iron fist after what my brother has done.

* * *

**

* * *

On with the story!**

"Inuyasha, you're more of a hentai with me than Miroku is to Sango."

Inuyasha blushed at this comment, still very red in the face when he grabbed her right under her butt, gripping her upper thighs and jumping to land on the roof of the nearest house before bounding of to the Shinto shrine.

* * *

Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Hojo sprinted after the pair as they left the school, following them down the street. They stopped just short of the ally and peered around the corner together to see Kagome being held rather intimately by Inuyasha.

One of his hands was going up and down her back, inside her shirt, and her head was tucked under his chin. He kissed the top of her head and the two pulled apart. Then he bent down and Kagome got on his back like it was routine.

They didn't move for a while, just standing there while Inuyasha ran his hands up and down Kagome's long legs. After a moment, the four spies watched as Kagome leaned forward to whisper into Inuyash'a hair. The boy blushed before jumping on to a roof and disappearing.

88888888888888 **now with Inuyasha and Kagome **88888888888888

They arrived at the shrine to find no one there. Kagome smiled and slid off Inuyasha's back and walked to the house cheerfully.

Using her spare key to open the door, she stepped inside and beckoned Inuyasha in. Before she could shut the door behind them Inuyasha scooped her up and ran up the stairs, his head in the crook of her neck.

"Kami, do you even know how much you affect me? How your scent intoxicates me? How just looking at you drives me mad? Goddess forbid if any one took you away for me." muttered Inuyasha.

By this time they had made it up to Kagome's room .

999999999999 **warning: lemony lime or limey lemon **9999999999999

Inuyasha slid Kagome onto the bed and followed her down. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, golden eyes meeting green ones.

Without delay, they drew closer and lip-locked. Inuyasha ran his tongue across her lips and she obediently opened up for him.

He began to search her mouth, filling it and savoring the tastes he found. Slowly, Kagome's tongue came out and started the battle. Their hips grinded together unconsciously, moving to match the rhythm of their tongues.

Inuyasha leaned further into the kiss, hands running up and down Kagome's sides and across her stomach.

Kagome flipped them over so that she was straddling him. She started grinding her heat on top of his growing erection, throwing her head back and showing him her neck. His hands lifted her sailor fuka over her head to show him a soft pink bra. The shirt was thrown to the side, his hands immediately trailing down to grip her hips.

He started to grind her against him and her small hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Inuyasha flipped them over again, shrugging out of the red top and allowing Kagome to run delicate hands over his lean muscles. This made him smirk down at her before he kissed her again.

Her hands continued to move down Inuyasha's body, softly trailing fingertips across his chest and abs, all the way down to his jeans. Feeling bold, Kagome began to undo his pants to relieve the restricted member from its constraints.

Inuyasha's mouth trailed down her jaw and he started nibbling, sucking, and kissing down her neck and then across her shoulder and down to her breasts. He nibbled over the mounds, making the material of her bra scratch against her sensitive skin and hardening her nipples.

The heat between her legs rose and she arched up to press herself against Inuyasha. He grinned and continued to lower his head; he started to lick her stomach, grazing his fangs over her skin and growling in pleasure.

Kagome's hands found Inuyasha's ears and rubbed them. He purred at the contact and the two were in bliss until...

"Ahem."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to the faces of ……..

Kagome's friends they stood in the doorway, staring at the scene before them. The girls ogled the lean muscles that flexed in Inuyasha's bared shoulders and Hojo stared wide-eyed at Kagome's almost naked top.

Inuyasha noticed this and hid Kagome under him, wiping his head before turning to face the intruders. His eyes were blazing with anger and the four took a step back in instinctual self-preservation. They heard the growling of the two on the bed just before they snapped at the same, "GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!"

The group of intruders stumbled to escape out of the door, stumbling over each other in their fearful rush. When the door slammed, Inuyasha stopped growling and turned to his beautiful woman.

"So, my dear, where were we?" asked Inuyasha a moment before attacking Kagome's shoulder with his lips.

"Nope, I can still hear my friends leaning up against the door…will you stop that now? Do up your pants and hand me your shirt," said Kagome, fending him off and sitting up. Inuyasha reluctantly handed her his tee.

"Why do you want it?" he questioned while zipping up his jeans.

"To wear, what else?" was Kagome's answer as she slipped on the tee and buttoned it up. "It shows that I'm yours, and Hojo can't touch me… and it smells like you so I like it." Kagome smiled up at her love and he smiled down at her.

After a short kiss they walked silently to the door and quickly pulled it open. All of Kagome's friends fell into a big heap at their feet.

"Enjoy the conversation, bakas?" snorted Inuyasha as he looked down on them.

They yelped and scampered down stairs, Kagome and Inuyasha tailing them. The group headed in to the living room where the three girls jumped on the sofa and Hojo scrambled into an armchair. Kagome gave them all a once over before sitting down on Inuyasha's lap (mainly to stop the other girls from staring at him).

"So, what made you barge into my house instead of being at school?" Kagome cocked her head to the side, unconsciously giving Inuyasha full access to her neck.

Unable to resist the temptation, he slowly leaned down while trying not to attract attention. Unfortunately for him, everyone caught the movement except Kagome.

"Well, when you stormed out of the school yard we followed you to the ally way," said Yuka. By the time the words left her mouth, Inuyasha had started his fresh assault on Kagome's neck, Kagome not seeming to flinch at all.

"And we saw what he was doing to you; running his hands all over the place," said Eri. Inuyasha ran his tongue up the side of Kagome's neck and then continued his attack on the shoulder that had slipped out of hiding beneath his large t-shirt. While doing so, he stared at the girls.

"And we decided that we couldn't leave you all alone with a hentai, so we skipped school to protect you," finished Ayumi.

Inuyasha snarled at her comment

However, she didn't stop there. "When we arrived, we heard moaning and gasping, like you were being hurt, so we hurried up to help you."

"Why would you need to protect her from me? She's my intended and I'm not bloody Miroku." Growling at the three girls that had insulted him, Inuyasha was surprised to realize that it had been like a practiced, three-way speech. His ears twitched in annoyance, drawing attention to the strange appendages and then to Kagome's head where her ears twitched as well under the scrutiny and trying to pick up the faint sounds of their reactions.

Then hojo spoke up. "Umm…why do you both have dog ears …?"

* * *

**

* * *

Dun dun dun. Well, that's it for this chapter. So what did you think of my lemony lime or my limey lemon? Hmmmm? They had just been found out, so the question is will Kagome and Inuyasha tell the truth or will they lie? Tune in to the next chapter of A NEW LOOK to find out.**

Goddess. That sounded like the end of a Dragon Ball Z episode. Just picture it with a big deep voice and you've got it.

* * *

Oh, I'm thinking up new stories.tell me what you think of them

One's an AU; Kag and Inu's families live in a dojo and the two absolutely hate each other in front of people, but they have a secret love life behind closed doors. So what happens when they have to get married? But I'm still writing A New Look and it will be posted after I finish this one.

The other story is where Midoriko had five helpers to defeat the demons, and the whole inu gang are the reincarnations of these five. Kag is Midoriko, Inu is Kira, Shippo is Tash, Kirara is Ally, Sango is Tapanga, and Miroku is Staralinga. Now, these characters are based off of me and my friends. My friend thought it would be funny to have Staralinga (which is my character) be Miroku. I know, I know: laugh your arse off all you want. There will be a message for these stories when they are posted if you guys want.

* * *

Oh, here are some interesting stories that some of my friends wrote:

There is an interesting storie my friend **_kirajayde_** has written if you in to smutt you love this it a series of one shoot in order and each chapter is a smutt scene between different inuyasha character you even get to dicide what the next chapter smutt is gonna be so look in to it a sugesst a coupling there really good and the more you review the quiter she updates

* * *

Blessed Be and merry meet again

Staralinga Moonwicca


	6. Chapter 6

**well here the next chapter i thought that since my beta hasnt sent back any of my chapters i would do them my slef if any one find **

**ANY MISTAKES YOU ARE MORE THEAN WELLCOME TO TELL ME ABOUT THEM **

**i know i'm not very good at GRAMMA but i try my best **

**now i have a once in a life time opptunaty if i get a lot of review but tomorrow i will post the next chapter in the nextfour there is a lemon for all you hentai out there and there is some things that hobo gets done to him but you have to read **

**i will try to refane form writing anyone chapter note i know they get your hopes up and then dash them away**

* * *

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched and that dew attention to them then kagome's twitch as well trying to pick up the faint sound then hojo spoke up

"Umm……..why do you both have dog ears" who hadn't taken his eyes of kagome and inuyasha since they entered the room every one grasped when they saw the ears that were visible on top of there heads

"Umm……well……you see" stumbled kagome trying to find a excuse for there appearance

:tell them: came flouting throw her brain as she heard the soft bark for inuyasha she turned to look at him and he nodded his head she took a deep breath

Well you have heard about demons and the old stories were demons rule the land"

They all nodded there heads remembering the stories there grandparents had told them

"Well all the tails you grandpearants told you are real there once were demons some so powerful that they had there own kingdoms. To the west there were the white inu to the south there were the ookami to the east there were the kitsane and to the north there were the human kingdoms. about 550 years ago a human miko was given the shikon no tame to protect but it was not a responsibility she had not wanted but being a miko she had to do her duty till she meet a hanyou the product of a full demon lord of the west and a human princess the miko saw this as her way out of the job she had been given.

"What has this to do with the ears on the top of your heads?" asked Eir

Well I'm getting to that but you need to hear this to get what I'm saying" said kagome she shifted in inuyasha lap though uncomferable "do you want me to go on inuyasha or do you want to leave"

"I'm not leaving you with him here and they need to know stated inuyasha grinding his teeth and gripping kagome around the waist he pulled he closer and hid his face in her hair

"Ok well when the miko saw this hanyou she first tried to drive him away for this hanyou was of noble blood there for was very hansom.kagome felt inuyasha grin into her skin at this coment

" But he was very lonely" she continued "fore his all his family but his brother the new inu lord of the west were dead or human instead of living a life of a lord he was abused all his life and when the miko offend a same glimpse of friendship he wanted to be accepted and loved .it was now inuyasha turn to shift uncomfortly

" Soon he had fallen in love. For this miko was fare and graceful. So the miko seeing that the hanyou was young convinced him to become human for her because she did not wish to be touched by a half breed but they were betrayed. The miko had come to care for a bandit and the man had come to lust for the miko and when he heard about of the hanyou and the miko he gave him self over to the demons. He tricked them to believing that the other had killed them. The miko was burned to ash and the shikon no tame with her and the hanyou was put in internal sleep pined to a tree.saddness filled kagome voice she always became sad at this part of the story she hated what kikyou had done to him

"Fifty years later a girl from a far of land stumbled on to the hanyou. the reincarnation of the miko and a miko her self. freed him form his prison and for three years they journey. the girl fell in love with the hanyou but due to a witch the miko came back to life even though the miko had tried to kill the hanyou and the girl he protected many times and he still ran after her. Three years passed and the miko clay body disintergrated giving the girl back her part of the soul that had resided in the dead miko giving the girl a gift to see her true self and find out she was a hanyou."

"Why tell us all this? Asked hojo who had staired unconvisably at them "and what dose that have to do with the ears unless you the people in that little story '

"Well yeah i'm the girl from the far of land and inuyasha is the hanyou that was pined to a tree

"How" asked ayumi

"I travel though time, me and inuyasha are hanyou and the only one able to travel" said kagome totally wishing that she could disappear and wake up like none of this had happened but she knew this was not a dream so she contented her self with hiding her face in inuyasha's bare chest

"This is were I've been for the passed three years I frist time travaled on my fithteenth brithday and been doing that ever since"

There was suden out brust of laughter from hojo (that think headed poffter) every one turned to stare at him once his laughter had died down he turned to inuyasha and kagome

"Thats really funny you expected us to believe that you are demons come on I know you better than that Higurashi so tell us why do you have dog ears ? asked hojo (who has the thickess head in the anime world apart for inuyasha sometimes)

Kagome started at them she looked around at her friends they didn't beleave her ether "_talk about think headed you'ld think with are ears we wouldn't be form around this time with out a consealment spell all right kagome think think think I gotta lie"_

"It is a brith defult we were bron with them I normaly kept mine hidden so the don't stand out and because you came over with out an invite I didn't have time to hid them" said kagome _if they didn't accept this one the can go stuff it up there ass_throught kagome she looked at her friend they seemed to accept that story

"Come on we'ld better go" said ayumi "kagomes okaa-san sould be home soon and we did arive uninvited and broke in the house to save kagome and then give her and her boyfriend the third degree so we don't want to be in trouble"

As she was saying this she and the girls got up and headed for the door grabing there bags and shoes on the way hojo stared at them for another minute to see if they would break and say something that could break them up so he would have a chance he dicide to throw cution to the wind

"Higurashi is he really your boyfriend" hojo asked looking hopeful

"Nope" she muttered with out thought "he's my intended or my bithtrothed if you go by human standed but I perfer the title of intended sound much cooler" replyed kagome inuyasha long claws were running up and down her back his hand had some how snuck up the back of his shirt that she was waring

Hojo looked at them shock they were getting married they were bithrothed with out another word he left the house in a daze he walked down the stairs not paying attention to were he was going he walked out on to the road there was a honking the screeching then a heavy thud as some thing colided with hojo

* * *

I think I will leave that there just to keep you guys on your feet so did hojo die what hit him any hope that hojo might live are slim hay if it is liked that hobo dies then that what happens

Some people have reviewed and any who wish to corosond with me use the email address below just delete the gaps

Thewitchychicdanny hotmail. com

I can't wait to see what I write next im not sure if I should kill hojo or not im gunning for a yes but it could be a wronge move all well here some thing to cheer you up

Picture this inuyasha with a fluffy white dogs tail kinda like sessy's and kinda like koga's now wouldn't that be a funny sight wouldn't he look so cute may be he can grow one

I know this is a short chapter but I feel as though it needed to stop there mawahahahaha I evil and you all have to wait till the next week end to find out if hobo dies

Listen I try to update every weekend because that when most people are allowed on the computer and when I've got the most time on the net

Feh me pearants are mean

Blessesd be and merry meet again

Staralinga Moonwicca


	7. Chapter 7

**here the next chapter though i didnt get a many review as i had hoped i still up dated so here you go and i would like to say thank you to the people that did update even when they updated for every chapter but i take it they like my story **

**and for all you people out there (yes i'm not human)**

**beware of pengins in the airvents they like to eat people like fish **

**and **

**midget will one day rule the world there is no use dening it **

**the world will be ruled by the EMS**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Were he was going he walked out on to the road there was a honking the screeching then a heavy thud as some thing collided with hojo.

* * *

A couple of hours later kagome and inuyasha walked in to the hospital ward room to find the three girls and hojo in a full body cast (you know like in all the comedy movies when you see the main man in a full cast and all you can see is the face )

Kagome bit back a laugh and inuyasha gaped at him. they walked over and sat down on the other side of the bed glancing around before looking back at hojo with a smirk on his face again quickly glancing at kagome the smirk grow when he found her staring at her friends pointing a claw finger at the immobile body and poked him seeing him winch at the pain it cased did it again.

"How is he" woundered kagome trying to kept the laughter out of her voice inuyasha shoot her a look he could see that her body was shacking with suppressed laughter

"He fine now, what happened to make him walk out onto the road?" asked Eri as she looked up form hojo face to look at kagome and inuyasha.

They shifted uncomfortable under the stares of the girls kagome looked over at inuyasha silently asking what to do he nodded his head kagome took a deep breath

"Well I guess it because we told him that we were bithtrothed or intendeds and he kinda took it badly, I don't know, I wasn't leading him on for the passed three years. You guys did and I was sick of it. If you had listen I would of told you I was with inuyasha for the passed three years" answer kagome getting angrier and angrier by the word inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder telling her he was there for her she sat back down in inuyasha lap and watched her friends reaction.

They looked shocked to say the lease there mouths were hanging open eyes wide and faces slack when it clicked kagome was getting married kagome gave a soft bark she didn't know she knew

: cover your ears : inuyasha complied, coping kagome's action and put his hands over his ears that were under his hat a second later

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT YOUR GETTING MARRIED" all the girls shouted at the same time kagome smile sheepishly up at them

"Yep mama organised it two years ago but we've been dating or hanging for the passed three years I tried to tell you guys but again you wouldn't listen and you set me up on dates." said kagome as she snuggled in to inuyasha resting her head on his shoulder.

She was tried she had worried about hojo and couldn't settle to anything now he was all right she had clamed down he was a good friend after all.

She had noticed that inuyasha was still entertaining him self with hurting hojo with the poking she hid the sly grin that curved her lips as she watch the enjoyment of tormenting hojo shin in his eye.

"Come on inuyasha we'll stop at the shopping square to get some new clothes see you later guys" said kagome standing up and pulling inuyasha with her they walk to the door and once out of sight they ran out of the hospital as soon as they had left the main doors behind they bust in to laughter the scene was so funny that it had taken all there will power not to burst out laughing in the ward but could not help it in the street

as they straighten up kagome grabbed inuyasha's hand and started down the street letting go of her hand he wrapped an arm around her waist they walked round the corner and down the end of the street he saw a large square three story building they headed toward it. bustled by passer-by's and there ears were assaulted by the sounds of people talking, cars honking and trolleys with squeaky wheels there noise were clotted with the scents of food, people and disinfectant that was used to clean the floor inuyasha stoped making kagome stop as well

'We are not going in there are we' asked inuyasha flatting his ears under his hat kagome smiled weakly and nodded

"Come one the sooner we get in there the sooner we can leave we may not notice the smell after a while" said kagome they stood in front of the automatic door covering their noses they walked though the smell still dazed them a bit but they soon were adapted to the scent and sounds they wondered round buying random clothes in random stores they were just exiting punk town when kagome stomach growled they looked at each other kagome's face bright red turned to look at they floor she felt inuyasha's arms rap around her he bent to lick her neck

'Hungry wench' he whispered into her neck she shivered and nodded her head he smirked and pulled back slightly pulling her to his side and headed to the strongest scent of food they ordered and sat down to eat it inuyasha who had never had take out food poked it, smelled it then turned to kagome

"Is it food" asked inuyasha looking at the Chinese food that kagome had gotten him she shock her head at his stupid question

"Inuyasha just eat the food its Chinese its different than Japanese food ok" said kagome picking up her chopsticks eating some sweet an sour pork of inuyasha plate to show him it was good he sat there watch as she raised the pink colour ball to her lip eat and then start on her own plate before he started his talking slowed down till it was just him every now and again asking what some thing was they had just finished when to people walked up to the table that they were at the girl walked up and hug kagome

'Kagome how have you been" asked this strange girl her long black hair in a plat hair had blue shoot thought it she looked about as tall as kagome with all most dark golden eyes (their colour is that of the stone tiger-eye) standing back a bit to look kagome over

"interesting new look what made you change the colour? " said the girl the guy with her seemed broad as he sat down to wait for the girl

"Well I kinda got a surprise one of these morning I woke up to fine in the night sota had bleached and with blue spots all over my hair I decided to live dangerously and get a different hair style" said kagome gathering some hair in her hand to look at it and smiled softly

"Hay staralinga whos the guy I've seen him before he hangs around you a lot?" asked kagome looking at the guy that had sat down at the table he stood and bowed

"Konichiwa onamaewa Ankerte desu and I'm staralinga's intended and who my I ask are you your almost a pretty as my star" said Ankerte as he move around the table to kiss kagome on the hand as he brought it up to his face to kiss it he took a deep breathe as though taking in her scent and pulled back to look at the growling guy that was looking at him and staralinga weirdly _did he just call that girl his intended only demons call their intendeds intended _inuyasha thought as he glance to the black haird staralinga Akerte glanced back to the girl in his hands then stepped back bowing to inuyasha

"And flower who is the silver haired man standing behind you goddess he is most hansom you must introduce us (an: for those who are wondering he is a shigure or ayumi he just finds it fun to be considered gay but isn't really he really just finds it funny)

"Oh Higurashi kagome desu and this is my intended inuyasha" said kagome bowing as well in greeting inuyasha come up and wrapped an arm around her waist he had been doing that often lately he whisper in her ear

"Come we've got to go okaa-san will kill me if she thought I lost you, Higurashi women are scary when angry" he released her to grab the plastic bags and then hand half to kagome so he could hold her hip to him they turned to go

"Sayonara staralinga and Ankerte" shouted kagome waving the bag covered hand at her friends

Sayonara kagome and inuyasha have fun watch out for Higurashi san she has fun hitting people over the head" monatoned staralinga

The Akerte's laughter drifted out of the shops as inuyasha hurried to get kagome home

Once again there were eyes watching them one glowing green and on glowing purple

"So it has finally happened the prophecy has come true now we have to stop its ending" said the figure with purple eyes as he looked down at the couple form the roof of the mall the green eyes just nodded its head agreeing wholeheartedly.

* * *

**that it for this chapter find out next chapter to see what happens **

**next three chapter there are going to be a lemon in there so keep your eyes pealed **

**bleased be and merry meet again **

**Staralinga Moonwicca**


	8. Chapter 8

**here the next chapter we find out more of kagome time as i see it **

**any ways for all you who like to correct spelling this is the story for you**

**there are no spelling mistakes, Star is just creating a new written language! K-J**

**and kira has her own stories to do and other peoples she said she would type up anyway on with the chapter if you begg you might get more **

* * *

"So it has finally happened the prophecy has come true now we have to stop its ending" said the figure with purple eyes as he looked down at the couple form the roof of the mall the green eyes just nodded its head agreeing wholeheartedly 

Kagome and inuyasha had reached to shine they walked into the main house they open the kiten door to find rain happily cooking dinner

"Have a nice day off school Hun" asked rain without turning around

"Yeah mom it was all right we got to school and I got angry at hobo coz he insulted inuyasha but they followed us home oh and hobo got hit by a car kagome stated matterafactly as she glance around the kiten rain shoot her a look over her shoulder that clearly stated 'what'

" oh he's fine unfortunelenty, in a full body cast and loads of pain but a live" answered kagome truefully rain turn around with a shocked look on her face to find two hatless shoe less and long haired teens kagome smiled at her mom

"Mom were gona go for a walk out in the city bafore heading back to the fudual era after tea informed kagome asshe started setiing up for the evening meal

inuyasha watch stunned as the two women work simutansly around the kiten he was surprised they didn't bump into anything or each other

Pretty soon dinner was ready their was small bowls of ramen and a shared bowl of rice, some crunchy pickles ,soy and leak mush to mix in with the rice. There was soy sauce and egg for flavouring your know the traditional Japanese diner they ate in relative silence asking about their day and all the while jiji-chan muttered under his breath about evil demons corrupting innocent women to become them jiji-chan with all his knowledge of demons seemed forget the fact that hanyous have excellent heiring

Inuyasha and kagome fished at the same time as they excuse they selves form the table they placed there bowl in the sink and headed up to kagome's room to change about an hour later after kagome had finally convinced inuyasha to take a shower this had take awhile with much arguing and sitting finally they walk back down the stairs

Rain looked them over inuyasha had on a black shirt with a white picture of a dragon on the back and black baggie jeans with random pockets all over he looked very much the gangster bad boy kagome made him out to her friends rain considered this thinking ( maybe kagome likes the bad boy look) switching her gaze to her daughter kagome wore lose black jeans that hung low on her hips and a white tank top rain didn't approve of this new fashion but they were going out on the town after all

"Well bye mama see you later" said kagome as she walked to the fount door putting on her boots and walking out inuyasha following behind her they walked down the step for the third time that day

They hadn't bothered to cover their ears inuyasha flicked them nervously try to find out if there was any danger he couldn't smell more than 20 meters away with all the polution in the air so he couldn't use his nose

He could barely hear when kagome started telling him about her time with wide eyes he tried to look at every thing at once

Seeeing this corise look on big tough inuyasha face made kagome laugh at him

"What are you laughing at wench" snaped inuyasha angery for beening laughed

Oh nothing kagome tried to forge inocent but inuyasha traped her to his side

You laughing at me my bitch inuyasha playful voice teased her

Of course not I would never laugh at you kagome teased placing a hand on his chest

You must really love each other came a vioce form behind them they turned around to find ayumi ( the one with the cruly hair)

Huh oh hi ayumi what are you doing out this late asked kagome breacking a way form inuyasha to strach her head

Oh I'm out with my boyfriend repliyed ayumi as she glanced over her shoulder to a guy that was buying something at a courner store

Oh and do the other know about him kagome slyly lightly puching her in the arm

Goddess no if they knew they would never leave me alone ayumi vioce held a peading note in it "just think what they do to you"

Yeah I know any ways so how long have you been dating"

Not long again ayumi glance around to cheack on her boyfriend to find that he was walking over to them

Oi bitch are we gonna get going an anoyed inuyasha crossed his arm waiting for kagome to finsh

"Hay don't talk to a woman like that" came the vioce of ayumi boyfriend who had just walked up to ayumi

"Feh a perfectic human like you cant do anything to someone like me"

"Who said I was human hanyou" hissed the guy

"You are talking to the son of inu no tasho if you don't back down your dead scoffed inuyasha pulling his rank on this modern

"Man are you up your self" scoffed the aregant demon that stood in frount of them "if you're a son of lord sheesumaru then you have no power over me"

"Feh my brother has kids damn who was stupid enough to mate with him"woundered inuyasha turning to kagome to see if she had the answer

"Wait hold up your one of the sons of the old inu no tasho toga form over 700 years ago" the boy in frount of them now held fear in his voice

"Feh so what names inuyasha who are you and what do you want" kagome steped up and placed her hands on his shoulder

"Inuyasha that's not nice be polite" warned kagome shouting a apulic look at ayumi

"What you inuyasha and kagome arnt you?" asked the boy that had slowly startedf to show submision

"Yeah whats it to you neko?" growled inuyasha pulling kagome closer to protect her

"Oh so that why you under rule the power of the inu no tasho "stated kagome to her slef

"What are all of you talking about?" asked ayumi she was standing there a bumussed and confused look opon her face "all this talk about lord of inu nekos and mates what are you part animals"

"Have you told her?" asked kagome the boy look shocked here was a hanyou telling him a full blooded youki what to do

"No have you?" retorted the neko crossing his arms and giving her a beliant stare

"Yes I have but she belive that the ears are a brith defect but I belive that you being neko would have a tail" retorted kagome

"Wait you mean the story you told us was the turth that you are half demons"

"Ahuh I thought that if I told you guys what I had been doing these last three years you would accept me as I am but neko sama you must tell her soon if you intended to do anything with her"

"Is the a threat" growled the neko

"We may be the age of you in this time you sninking neko you are less than two hundred you have no expriance fighting once you have spent two hundred years fight for your life come back and chalange me you fucker"

"Inuyasha I think it time to go" warned kagome he turned to towards her and he cought the look she was giving him he sighed

"Man kagome you all ways ruin my fun see ya you bloody neko bye neko bitch" inuyasha turn pulling kagome with him she waved over her shoulder as a good bye

"Man kagome how can there be demons in this time plus shessomaru has a mate and pups man this time is fucked up" muttered inuyasha as they continued down crouded streets

They walked around showing inuyasha the sights and things of her time they finaly headed towards the park that would give them a shortcut towards the shrin he didn't want this time to end so glanceing around he saw noone grabing her around the waist and jumped up in to the trees surounding the small park and found one that could hold both there wieght he sat her down inbetween his legs

"Inuyasha?" queastioned kagome turning her head to look up at his face

"Kagome I had fun tonight" whispered inuyasha as though if he said it out aloud naraku would come and take it away

"Me too inuyasha me too" kagome whispered back slowly closing the gap between there lips inching closer till they were barly touching

"You're my mate right kagome?" he asked ansure of her reaction her beeing a hanyou for only a day

"Of cause inuyasha I think I have since the frist time you tried to kill me"

"Hay bitch that was only the one time and when I thought you were kikyou" (kinky ho)

"Ahuh belive what you must" muttered kagome just before she pressed her lips agaist his mouning softly he pressed hard into her soft lips licking them gentaly it was her turn to moun ever so sightly before allowing him to push his tounge in to her mouth tilting his head they deepened the kiss

Kagome shifted around so she was sitting across his lap giving him better assese he ran his hands up her stumach moving it under her tight top to rub the soft gental skin right under her breast

mouning in to the kiss kagome hands started to move they slowly creept up to his ears rubbing them slowly causing inuyasha to moun and shift under her now kagome could with out a dout feel him hard and pressing into her thigh

"inuyasha we cant do this here" muttered kagome breathlessly tring to convince herslef and inuyasha that this was not the place

* * *

i hope your not dispointed hojo didnt die but he did end up in hospital you may even find out who hit hojo with there car while in a rush to go get her sake and oranges anyway got to go and hold your plushies coz the lemon that i've been promasing is in the next chapter till next week foks cya

oh and check out my newest story its a one shoot at the moment but if you beg i may turn it in to a story and use the one shoot to be a perluge

bleased be and merry meet again

Staralinga Moonwicca


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

-----------------MAJOR LEMON WARRING I AM NOT RESONCE ABLE --------------------

--------FOR YOUNG KIDS READING THIS FIC IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT-------

-----------------------------BLOCK FANFICTION OF THE NET ---------------------------

* * *

"inuyasha we can't do this here" muttered kagome breathlessly tring to convince herself and inuyasha that this was not the place

"Kagome lets go back now " said inuyasha smirking at the thought of finishing what they were doing.

"Okay inuyasha well head back now" said kagome they started headed back to the shrine and towards the well

They sliped in to a ally way before they hoped on roof grining at each other "wanna race" callange inuyasha his golden eyes seamed like moltin amber in the dim light that srounded the city

"Sure if you don't mind losing" challanged kagome back her eyes deepined till they were almost black as they crouch down to start

"One two three go" they shouted together and they were off they hadn't relised that they had travaled so far for the shrine as they bonded over tall and small blidings ariveing at the shirne in a huff looking around they slowly creep though the shirne tring not to draw the attention of the busy human in the living room the moved silently towards the well

"Kagome" whispered inuyasha as they came to the door

"Ye"s kagome whispered back slowly opening the sliding doors that lead to the well

"Why are we beening quite?" asked inuyasha as he gentaly closed the door behind them

"You don't what mama and souta comeing to wish us a safe trip and taking the next half hour do you?" answered kagome as she sat on the edge of the well and swang her legs over

"Good point" he replyied as he picked kagome up by the wasit and jumped

181818181818181818181818181**down the well**18181818181818181818181818181

The blue light engulfed them as they travelled though time springing to the top of the well inuyasha waisted no time in swinging kagome on to his back as he darted away form the village hioping to befudle shippo till the next morning they moove though the tree and passed many streams till they came upon a big bolder. A Nott in the rock was push by inuyasha and the rock vanished they walked in to a cave like thing. above there heads was a crystal it seamed to glow when they moved they had walked into what could be explained as a welcome room thee were fluffy pillows spread all over the floor and against the wall for people to sit on and there was small tables to rest drinks on the only down side was that there was a thick layer of dust the had settled on every thing

"Inuyasha what is this place?" kagome asked in orwlooking round the flush sitting room

"It were here that mam and dad would go when they were in troble I spent my frist few years here just after dad died then mam brought me back to her people after she died I came and tryied to live nere here I would only hid when injured or the new moon I havent been in here for over 50 years"

"Wow that amasinge so you dad made this for you mam so she would have a place to be safe"

"Ahuh"

"That is so sweet" whispered kagome as they continued

* * *

they continued into the rock house and headed to wards a bedroom in the back inuyasha opened it to revile a king size bed black silk sheets with shire red curtains hang around it.

inuyasha he lead her to the bed and sat down with her in his lap.

"Thank you" whispered kagome.

"For what" asked inuyasha

"For showing me where you grow up" answered kagome

"Feh it's only one of the places but the only one I am going to take you to. they nearly killed me serval times even when I had grow up now why don't you be a good bitch and get up and turn the nob on the right" she got up and slowly walk to turn the nob to the right the lights brightened she tuned the nob to the left the lights dimmed she continued to turn the light switch till she felt inuyasha run a hand up form her arse to cup her breast.

"Come" he whispered and lead her to the bed laying her down he covered her mouth with his as they let there hand rome all over his hand found there way under her top and he started to run his sharp craws along her stumach cosing her to moun and writh under him

her hand found the buttons that held the t-shirt closed and nimbliy sliced though them with her craws he chukled and pulled it of as her hands moved to trace the lean mucles of his cheast his hand started to tug at the top she was wearing trying to pull it of her she giggled and sat up pulling it of her slef

His hand imeadently found her breasts and let his hands glide over the lacey materal.

as calloused hand softly catched on the matrial causing it to strach her already sesitive breast making her moan and arch up trying to get more of the feeling .

His hands move further down to tug of the jeans off she was wearing along with her underwear.

kagome gave a soft gasp as she fond her self completely naked and all inuyasha had off was hispants

her small hands slowly fumbled at the button and zip and she pulled them down slowly agonizing him even furtherer. As soon as he had kicked the jeans to the floor he pressed up agansit her pushing his arousal into her stomach and she moaned. His hands spread slowly over her hips and down in between her legs.

She spread them wider and inuyasha was blasted with kagome's arousal

he explored her heat letting his hands memorize every fold every bump every notch his wondering hands flicked over her clit and she jerked away form his touch then settled back down he did it again and earned the same reaction smirking he placed an arm on her waist pushing her in to the matrass and started repeatedly flicking her she tried to raise up but was prevented

moaning she tossed her head trying to escape the torture her hand grasped the silk bed sheets smiling softly he let her clam down a bit before heating her right back up by blowing warm breath on her.

She twitched her hips to the side he stoped his attack with air and slowly started to rub her heat with his hand letting his fingers slide between her slick folds inserting his middle figure into her.

Pumping in and out slowly and steadily going fast pushing her hips harder into the bed so not to loss the feel of her around him even if it was just his finger.

She had gotten use to his one finger so he entered another one again she jerked at the sudden widering of her insides. he pumped faster and faster till she felt her wall close around him he pulled out of her to lick the liquid of his fingers and moving up her body to kiss her on the mouth this was an inu thing meaning he was dominant but kagome wasn't that type of bitch

she flipped him over and moved down his body licking and nipping her way down till she came upon his standing manhood.

Inuyasha watched her make her why down to face his manhood she licked it making him throw back his head and moan she move to place her whole mouth over him and she suck and he reacted, bucking in to her mouth.

Smirking around his length she flicked her tongue around it and he bucked again she moved faster and swifter bringing him to breaking point.

He swiftly pulled her up and kissed her flipping them back over so he was on top pushing her legs wider he positioned himself as she wrapped her legs around his waist locking her feet behind his back.

He looked at her with liquid gold eyes and she stared back emerald green eyes. He licked her check in comfort and pushed into her spreading her walls, she grounded as he took her fully and completely he started to rock back and froward grinding himself further in to her.

He pulled out till just the head of his length was inside and then he slammed into her and they started the age old dance of horizontal tango.

* * *

Lying on there sides sweat still glistering on there bodies inuyasha lick the mates mark on her neck.

_Mmm I like this just laying here with you in my arms said_ inuyasha with his mind

_So is this a side-affect of the mating us reading minds? _Asked kagome turning to look at her hanyou she could see the mates' mark she had placed on his neck. She blushed still not use to having a mate.

_No when hanyous and demons form a pack or family group on a really strong foundation they are able to read each others mind it helps in serval and sorting out family troubles and keeps the den calm and relax we are now part of a pack you and me this a good thing don't worry _said inuyasha stroking her hair.

_Inuyasha we have to get back to my time mama said we had to be back by four and its almost time _said kagome she sat up and looked around on one of the small table there seamed to be two red Horai and one Hakama she got up and walked over to them picking up the pile with the Hakama she throw it at inuyasha and put on the Horai.

She turned to face a bare cheasted inuyasha he picked her in to his arms turning the light to normal and carried her out of the cave closing it behind them and bonding to the well.

jumping in and passing though time to the Shinto shrine he walked out of the well house stoping under kagome's window jumping up and in to her room and lay kagome gently on the bed she had fallen asleep awhile ago. inuyasha lay next to his mate pulling the blanket up and falling asleep with kagome in his arms.

* * *

well what did you think the means that i want to put a arthors note in there but i was avied agaist it becouse it disracts poeple from there reading

anyway the space thing is that this lemon was writen by me and not kira jayde it is copy writed by me agaist her and she has the same for me with all her lemons and smutt

anyone who thinks my spelling is the pits is more the welcome to correct my work and send me a copy of the finshed work

bleased be and merry meet again

staralinga moonwicca


	10. Chapter 10

well hers the morning after and confrountation hope you enjoy

specical note

i know my spelling is crap so dont remind me be glad i can spell at all

* * *

* * *

* * *

. inuyasha lay next to his mate pulling the blanket up and falling asleep with kagome in his arms.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Luckly the door was lock else kagome would have had a early awakening but the to teens were still asleep at midday.

Acool air draft driffted though the window to blow against kagomes legs she snuggled back in to inuyasha inbrace unconsesly pushing her bare butt in to inuyasha bare cheast as a thin blanket coverd most of them.

Inuyasha woke slowly leaving his eye close not wantting to leave to peace of paradise he felt with his mate in his arms.

rather regretably he slowly open his them at the exact same time kagome did. inuyasha had moved down so his face was pressed into her neck and the Horai kagome was wareing had bunched itslef up under her breast allowing skin to touch

inuyasha slide his hand down form were it was resting on her hip to run softly over herabbsto the other hip to pull her closely to him pressing her agansit him

Kagome turned to face him seeing the golden eyes of her mate dime and half awake she kissed him softly and removed his hand form her hip she sat up and strached her back muslus and got up stll wearing the red horai ( which came down to mid thin) made her way down stairs her mother was in the kiten cooking up a lunch for her self

"Ohiyo mama" said kagome sitting at the table rubbing her eyes

"Oh konichiwa kagome it's lunch whould you like some" asked amamizu (i change her name it is now rain water)

"Not yet mama I'll wait untill inuyasha comes down it shouldn't be long he'll start to get cold and come down to complain that I not kepting him warm" said kagome noncanlantly and sat at one of the many chairs

"Is that what you think of me wrench?" asked Inuyasha from the door way

"What you got cold allready thought you were a hanyou and could stand the cold" said kagome cokly inuyasha just smirked and sat down oppset her

"Why my bitch must you think I was cold maybe I was hungry maybe I missed my mate" said inuyasha amamizu grasped had she herd right did inuyasha just my bitch her and call her mate '_oh my little girls all grown up and with a mate'_

"Yes im going to get grand children with puppy dog ears" amamizu shoouted making the two youki flater their ears to there heads

"Watch it onna the ears are sentative" said inuyasha angery he hated his ears hurting

"oh sorry darlings so whould you like some thing to eat" asked amamizu

"yes could we have some raman and raw meat"asked inuyasha amamizu and kagome looked at him sharply

"what the bloody 7th hell do you want with that inuyasha?" asked kagome

"kagome watch your tounge and inuyasha dear why do you want raw meat" asked amamizu as she got out the raw meat and raman and started making it up

"well kagome a hanyou now and to get her energy up, she needs to eat raw meat were not in the fudual era so we can't hunt and we need to strengthen up after last night" replyed inuyasha kagome blushed and looked at the table there was so much she needed to learn about being a hanyou amamizu nodded her head and started to cut up the meat it was beef .

"mama if you like we'll go hunting when we get to the fudal era and bring back some meat for you i know beef is very expensive in this time we can bring some thing back can't we inuyasha" said kagome

inuyasha nodded his head watching as amamizu cut the meat kagome followed his eye line and was soon intrance by the same montions as she sliced the meat blood staining the knife as it slide from the fleash kagome had started to crave the taste of blood since last night inuyasha had cut his tounge on kagomes teeth and kagome had swollowed it.

amamizu had noticed that the kiten had gone deathly silent rain finshed cutting the meat placing it in a bowl and sat it in between kagome and inuyasha and started to fix the ramen .

kagome stared at the meat slightly disgusted inuyasha picked up a peice he offered it to her

:eat it tastes nice: growled inuyasha under his breath holding the driping peice of meat between his crawls kagome picked it up and put in her mouth chowed and swallowed then grab another peice inuyasha smiled and started eating as well.

when amamizu turned around she found the teens hands crawls and chins covered in blood slightly shoocked she handed them a hand wash and placed the bowl of hot raman and left the room slightly disgussed at her daugther behavor

inuyasha got up of his seat to stand infount of kagome she stood aswell he turned her around to sit her in his lap pulling the bowl of meat closer

inuyasha started to feed his mate as she licked his fingures while bringing the peice into her mouth she did the same to him soon the raw meat was finshed kagome lifted the bowl to inuyasha's lips he took the blood that was left in to his mouth and kissed her the bloodmixed with their siliva making it taste slightly like the other they sollowed then inuyasha started to lick the dried blood of her face kagome who seemed to be in a trance started to lick his face and fingures aswell

once the blood was cleaned form their faces and hands kagome snaped out of her trance looking up at inuyasha who was waring a smrik

"don't worry mate its normal to go in to a trance at some of your frist blood feedings they stop after a while its just so you can get the hang of eating raw meats you will feel full for awhile so why dont we start on th ramen it not as filling as meat but it still work": said inuyasha picking up some chop sticks and started eatting his ramen kagome picked up some other chopsticks and started a friendly dual with him over the raman

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx1 hour laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

inuyasha and kagome jumped down the well blue light engloved as the transported though time the drifted in each others arms soon they arrived in histroy and jumped to the top of the well ears fickering for unknown danger the wind was blowing at their back so nothing was behind them and they could hear nothing but small animals kagome diciding it was safe started to walk towards the god tree

inuyasha hang back a bit to watch kagome form as she walked grinning he followed her and when they reached the good tree droping the bag behind it and jumped into it to wait fro there friends

shippo was playing with one of the toys kagome had brought back with her when he cought the scent of inuyasha and a female demons with the scent of mating shippo shoot out of the door to confrount inuyasha.

* * *

he he he i'm evil now you have to beg me for the next chapter

bleased be and mery meet again

staralinga moonwicca


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Shippo was playing with one of the toys kagome had brought back with her when he caught the scent of inuyasha and a female demon with the scent of mating.

Dropping his toys shippo shoot out of the door and started racing towards the god tree he passed Miroku and sango on the way (Miroku was sneaking up behind sango)

he passed farmers working and village girls washing the clothes he slide to a stop at the base of the gigantic god tree placing his feet shoulder length apart crossing his arms he peered up in to the branches he traced the small trace of red fire rat fur with his sharp youki eyes spotting it a few branches up. It was too high for him to jump up so shippo took a deep breath

"Oi inuyasha were is kagome she said that she would be back today she better not catch you with another women its bad enough that you consently see the clay pot ashtray but if she sees you in the god tree with a whole new women one that you've actually mated with man inuyasha can't you just have one or start a pack then you have all the female you want. that's what my father did he had several women and the all were friendly with each other so are you going to do that inuyasha have a pack family" shippo stoped his tirade to glance up at the small tail of red that fluttered in the breeze

"Oi inuyasha why haven't you come down just one word about the clay pot ashtray and I earns me five bobs on the head oh I get it you really have a women up there and you're scent marking again I'm telling kagome and she'll get mad and sit you to the first hell"……

99999999999999999999999 beep beep beep back up a bit 99999999999999999999999

Miroku was trying sneak up on sango as she was bent over to pick up Karara when shippo had shoot passed he sighed at the lost opportunity and step to sango's side she stood with the neko in her arms

"My dear sango I've just seen shippo shoot passed and that normally means inuyasha has manage to escort kagome back though the well may I escort you to the god tree to met are friends" said Miroku hold out a hand and bowing to the demon slayer she took his hand and he lead her towards the ancient tree that connected the times they arrived at the god tree just in time to here shippo and his shouting

"_Oi inuyasha why haven't you come down just one word about the clay pot ashtray and I earns five bobs on the head oh I get it you really have a women up there and you're scent marking again I'm telling kagome and she'll get mad and sit you to the first hell" _

"My my my inuyasha you sly dog you having a third women on the side just what have you been up to lately?" asked Miroku a grin on his face there was a rustle of branches up in the tree and inuyasha and kagome jumped landing gently on the ground inuyasha with his arm back around kagome's waist, she lookup at her mate and then around at the people that surrounded them

"Do they always talk to like this or is this a one off deal" asked kagome as she glanced around again

"Feh you'd be surprise what they will say at someone's else expense" answered inuyasha, Miroku had been staring at this hanyou before him she seemed familiar he looked her over hourglass figure floorless skin and bright green eyes she seemed to feel safe with the ill tempered inu hanyou that held her he stepped forward and grabbed her hands and sunk to his knees kagome started to growl a warring to the hentai hoshi

"I don't give a fuck who you asked but you kept those hands off her" ground out inuyasha throw his clenced teeth he didn't like this dishonable hoshi so near his mate but it was to late

"My you are a beautiful hanyou I ask of you will you bare me an heir" he asked staring in to the hanyous eyes kagome tore her hands out of his grip before showing her craws

"Bloody hell monk if you ever touch me again I'll rip out your you intestines and make you eat them or better yet I chop of your only chance of ever having children" growled kagome flexing her claws at her side

Miroku slunk back to hid behind sango using her as a shield he didn't even try and group her he was so scared sango smirked she could come to enjoy this hanyous company

"I like you already" said sango and she leaned forward and shock the stranger hand they grasped hands briefly before letting go sango glanced down at shippo who had been staring at the couple with an owed look

"k…k…kagome" shippo whisper just loud enough for the hanyous to hear him kagome turned and bent to invite shippo into her arms he jump into them snuggling deep and inhaling her new scent

"Shippo do you know this lovely lady" asked Miroku timidly still hiding behind sango afraid to bare his fount. ignoring the monk sango look at the couple completely relax around each other inuyasha seemed to be smug a small smile was constantly on his face both of there ears flicking in all directions for hidden danger inuyasha seemed very protective of this new girl and she seemed to know the group very well shippo seemed at ease around this new person as well '_**wait it couldn't be could it **_thought sango staring at this girl trying to place her

"KAGOME in the name of Kami what happened to you? asked sango hands going to her mouth she looked form inuyasha and back to kagome and giggled

"Kagome? my how did this happen" asked Miroku then a sly grin appeared upon his face

"Inuyasha you sly dog you, you did a mating blood transphere I can see it now clean white sheets draped ever so artistically over kagome's lovely body as she sleeps full……" the sentence never finished for kagome had nocked him out

"Wow that felt good" said kagome staring at her fist with wide eyes she looked up to her mate to find his eye full of lust kagome smiled up at him

_: Like that did you _said kagome with her mind

:_ Hell yeah bitch you looked so fucking sexy _thought inuyasha

_: kept it in your pants they are so not ready to see that_ thought kagome

_:bitch you were so not ready for that and you managed just fine_ thought inuyasha flashing secans to kagome as they ran though his brain

_: Pup I didn't mean that _thought kagome a slight blush coloured her cheeks

_:bitch you should know more than any one that am no longer a pup _thought inuyasha as he smirked at her

Miroku and sango stood watching the couple as they talked with their minds **(:AN Miroku and sango don't know this) **they saw them look into each others eye then kagome smiled and inuyasha smiled back then smirk then kagome blush and then inuyasha smirk became a hentai one that could rivals miroku's

Both inuyasha and kagome nodded their heads and turn towards the village as they prepared to run off. Shippo clinging to kagome. As she looked over her shoulder

"Get the bag" she yelled as she and inuyasha dashed of their laughter drifted back towards them as Miroku picked up the big yellow bag and stepped up to sango's side listening to sango's laughter at the hoshi bent over his black and purple robe standing out against the bright yellow bag boy was it a sight to see.

**Wmwmwmwmwmwmwmw the village mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm**

Kagome and inuyasha explained everything that had happen leavening out the more privets parts** (AN: the mating and the blood breakfast) **explaining that kagome was a hanyou at birth but her father had died when she was young **(AN: rain didn't explain this because kagome already knew) **they had finally left inuyasha and kagome alone after the twenty or more questions looking round the hut kagome glanced at her mate to see him with a blank stare she smiled and climb in to his lap he jerked out of his daze to look down at the onna in his lap a sly grin spread across his face

:b_abe if you wanted me you could have said_ thought inuyasha

:_My mate if I wanted you all the time I wouldn't get out of bed but I can feel that you want me_ thought kagome as she shifted her hips to get comfy with the shaft that was poking her in her butt he pressed her down grinding her in to him they moaned and sunk deeper in to each others embrace

_:Inuyasha not here come on I promised my mother that we would hunt for her I don't think that she has had deer meat for a while I remember she said papa would go get it for her"_ thought kagome getting off inuyasha's lap she drag him up as well and headed out of the hut in search of the deer and didn't come back intill dark **(AN: you use your imagenation to picture what they were doing just say when the arrived back shippo wouldn't go nere kagome or inuyasha)

* * *

**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

well that the next chapter hope you's enjoyed

bleased be and merry meet again

staralinga moonwicca


	12. Chapter 12

_:Inuyasha not here come on I promised my mother that we would hunt for her I don't think that she has had deer meat for a while I remember she said papa would go get it for her"_ thought kagome getting off inuyasha's lap she drag him up as well and headed out of the hut in search of the deer and didn't come back intill dark

Inuyasha and kagome walked hand and hand into the hut a deer slung lifelessly over inuyasha's shoulders

"Ye need not to bring food with ye inuyasha I have penilty to share" said keade looking up form were she had been adding herbs to the soup they would be eating for tea that night

"Oi you old hag who said this was for you" inuyasha said gruffly shifting the dead wight on his shoulder

"Inuyasha be nice it was a mistake any one could of made, you did come into her hut with a dead deer over your shoulder" said kagome she let go of inuyashas hand

The deer is for okaa-san, look after kagome for me she cant be there when I skin it and gut it I'll be nere the god tree if you need me said inuyasha then to kagome with there mind link

_I'll bring some back for after tea you need you sength back up again_

_after what happen this afternoon and all_

with that said he walked out of the hut again they all looked at kagome for an explaination

"I'm a newly awaeked hanyou and I haven't gotten use to the scent of blood and I kinda go awall" said kagome licking her lips at the thought of what had happened at breakfast she sat down and started on the bowl soup that keade had just handed her

"Huh what does a wall mean?" asked miroku as he sat next to sango hand ever inching closer

"Awall means that you abandon your post with out orders but in my case it means that I eat basisly" said kagome sraching the back of her head looking asamed

"Oh you mean blood food don't you kagome you have to learn to control it we all did" said shippo form his seat next to the fire

"So what did you and inuyasha do all afternoon it doesn't take that long to hunt deer?" asked miroku a hentai grin on his face just as his hand come in contact with the under side of sango

"**Hentai" **sreamed sango as she hit miroku over the head with her giant boomarange standing up she turned to kagome

"Come to the hot springs with me I need to cool down" said sango holding out her hand kagome took it and pulled her self to her feet

" I would love to go to the hot springs with you sango I need a good soak After the last two days but frist I have to cheeck with inuyasha" said kagome

"But kagome inuyasha said that you were to stay away from him and the god tree for a while" said sango worried that kagome would go awall as she put it

"Don't worry it will just take a sec" said kagome as she closed her eyes and pictured inuyasha in her head

_Inuyasha can I go to the hot springs with sango _

_Huh oh ok just take kirara with you I know your going to talk so don't take shippo he come to me to asked what you were talking about im not ready for that _

_Ok see you when you get back or I get back what ever comes frist _

"There all set come on lets go shippo you stay here " said kagome she grabed sango's hand and pulled her out of the hut

"Owcome on kagome I wanna go" whind shippo as he atatched him self to kagomes leg

"Shippo inuyasha said you couldn't come don't make him mad I will not hold him back this time" said kagome as she pride the kit of her leg, shippo knew how demons packs worked you had to abey the alpha and if inuyasha said it then it was abeyed know shippo draged his feet back to the hut

"What how you didn't leave my side how did you get permisson" asked sango draging behind kagome as she power walked towards the hot springs kagopme chose to inorge sangos consant questions they arived at the hot springs hot steamy air drifted towards the moon kagome quickly shruged off her blue komono and snunk below the water line

"Ahh I needed this" sighed kagome as she leaned her head back agaisted one of the rocks that serounded it she felt sango slide in to the water beside her she peaked though her closed eyelashes sango was staring at her

"I gess you what to know why inuyasha is so subbdued? why I asked permission with out leaving your side? and why I need a hot soak? stated kogome

"No just what you were doing all afternoon? the monk's right it doesn't take all afternoon to catch a deer" the stare that sango was using was hard and diffecult to defend agaist it but all kagome did was blush and look away

"Nothing… nothing happened it just took longer than expected" explained kagome laying back agaisted the rock as she drifted of to a half sleep

_**Kagomes flash back dream thingy**_

**:Inuyasha not here come on I promised my mother that we would hunt for her I don't think that she has had deer meat for a while I remember she said papa would go get it for her**_"_

_thought kagome getting off inuyasha's lap she drag him up as well and headed out of the hut in search of the deer they walked hand in hand into the forest they passed the god tree and the bone eaters well heading deeper and deeper in to the forest _

_Kagome dicided to have some fun she droped inuyasha hand and started running picking up speed as she went_

**Catch me if you can **

_Thought kagome sending it back to inuyasha he stood there stuned befor runing after her they ran for half an hour inuyasha had catched up to kagome within ten minutes but dicided to let her use some of her energy he came apon a clearing that opened on to a lake and he tackled her she had been laughing for the passed ½ hour now she was in full histerics inuyasha leaned down and kissed her to shut her up it worked he pulled back to look into her eyes _

"_Looks like I caught you do I get a prize?" asked inuyasha mirth danced in his eyes _

"_Oh yes you get me" said kagome she leaned up and kissed him he sirendered into the kiss there tounge intertweened dancing and tracing each others mouth there tounge glanced over each others fang cutting there tounges and there blood mixed in there mouth both swollowed a portion and deepened the kiss his hands slide down to untie the knot at her waist slowly he unrapped the obi with her help then he slide a warm hand inside of her komono _

_It stroked her flat stumach glanced under her breast and brushed the top of her sex she arched mouned and grasped at the feel of his calosed hands _

_Kagome small hands untied the knot at his side and then the one that held the white juben together then pushed it of his shoulders running her hands a long his arms sroking his muscles she traced her nails down his front he mouned and pressed harder into her she could feel him though the fabric he whated her and she wasn't going to abject she untied the knot at his hip as she pushed him over_

_Inuyasha was now on his back as kagome staddled his waist she pushed her komono off her shoulders and throw it a short distance away then she slow made her way down his body frist his ears she nibbled they softly wile giving inuyasha full axcesie to her breasts he contently sat there and breathed hot air on to her cheast _

_She next sucked on his neck down across his cheast moving her hands down to pull of his pants she sat just above his erection and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth intwening there tounges again _

_Inuyasha had had enogth he fliped them back over with out breacking the kiss their legs intertwined and stroked agaisted each other as they just savered the feel of being so close then inuyasha hands started to wounder they traced her cruves and down her slender legs then traced there way back up again._

_Kagomes hand run her nails across his cheast tracing the outlines of his lean muscules.inuyashas hands roumed all over kagomes body and finaly settled between her legs stroking her slick heat.he slide a long fingure inside and she seemed to try and suck him deeper into her he had had enogth he removed his fingure and turned her over so she was on all fours befor he slide his sword into her depths and they mouned out each other names softly as inuyasha started…………_

"Kagome wake up kagome" said sango shacking kagomes shoulder kagome opened her eyes slowly there was sango looking worried

"Come on kagome you fell asleep and I think we had better go before the hentai hoshi disides to come for a peek" said sango as she lifted her self out of the water she rapped one of the towels kagome had brought back with her and whet behind some bushes to cange kagome go out as well pulling back on her blue komono and tied to obi up sango come out of the bushes dressed with kirara on her shoulder they walked back to keade's hut they walked though the bambo mat that hung across the door way inuyasha sat in a croner a bowl sat beside him sango went and sat beside shippo

Kagome made her way towards inuyasha and sat down besides him he held out the bowl to her she took it and leaned back agaisted the hut wall she picked up a slipery peace of deer meat between her thumb clarw and forefingure she dimly heard inuyasha that the humans maybe a bit grossed out before every thing glazed over

She poped the peace of meat into her mouth then continued eatting she was on her tenth peace before she looked up at her mate she offered a peace to him he took it and poped it in to his mouth he ate it slowly to show he wasn't hungery when he finshed he gave a soft bark at kagome

:eat mate meat good:

She started to eat again blood dripping down her hands and down her chin shippo came up to kagome to cheak if she was all right she looked down at him reconising him as one of her pack she offered him some deer meat but he looked up at inuyasha seeking an answer inuyasha turned him around and pushed him back to sango soon kagome had finshed the meat and finshed cleaning off her face and hands before the glazed look vanished form her eyes

"Oh god I so sorry guys for doing that here see what I mean I disapere for a while and trance eat kinda gross hay" said kagome her face flushed with embrasement as she tried to hid in inuyashas shoulder

"Yeah I agree with you kagome I is not a sight that one wants to see all the time but you are a friend and still getting use to the changes in your body if eatting raw meat is part of it then so be it" said miroku

"Gomennasai everyone for what you had to wittness" said kagome bowing her head the hut sat in silence till sango and miroku started talking and shippo was having an argrument with keade about his bed time.

Inuyasha turned to kagome and leaned down to whisper into her ear

"Have a nice bath? my mate" his soft husky whispering vioce filled her ears making her shiver as hot misty breath filled them after the words

"You should know you have full access to my mind you knew what I was doing and dreamming at the time must have been hard for you to consentrate on the deer or the conversaition you had with miroku" answered kagome her voice equaly soft so they were in there own little world kagome blinked as she tried to keep her eyes open

:sleep mate:

Come from inuyasha she nodded her head and turned to face every one

"Gomennasai every one I'm sleepy it's time for me to go to bed I don't know whats come over me but I'm so tied said kagome she streached her arms above her head then rested her head on inuyashas shoulder before closing her eyes and falling asleep

'Inuyasha lad I'll lay out kagomes bed roll if ye like?" asked keade as she made to stand up

"No leave her for now she still not fast asleep if you move her now she will bite your hand off" said inuyasha

"What I want to know is how is she a hanyou if there is no youki in her time" asked miroku as he placed a hand on his chin to gaze at the roof of the hut thoughtfuly

"Keh there are demons in her time they are just subbudued and are manly human looking ones her father defectly was form that time and she was born in the healing halls they have there" said inuyasha as he shifted to rap his arm around kagomes waist she snuggled deeper into his warmth and comforting smell

"Kagome seams afectionte tonight inuyasha she normaly sets up her bed before going to sleep but she seams so tied you know she fell asleep in the hot springs" said sango the worry entering into her eyes again

"Don't worry she be fine she just not use to the difference of a hanyou to a human its wering her out" said inuyasha he was starting to get sleeply his mate was asleep and he was seeing what she was dreaming he smriked knowing she was dreaming of him

Sango and miroku watched with interest they looked perfect together and now that kagome was hanyou she barely looked like kikyo (clay pot ash tray kiki ho and her serm snakes grrrrrr I hate them) sango glance over to keade to find she had made her way silently to bed and over to shippo who had curled up with kirara

Well my deer sango I must be getting some sleep i'm looking forward to the morring where your face will light up my day said miroku he kissed her hand softly before standing to sit at the door as a grard for the night sango made herself comfy agaist the wall all so falling asleep last thing she thought was I hope miroku get enoght sleep.

_**The next day**_

Surprisely sango was the frist to awaken the next morning sitting up back agaist the wall she looked over everyone as they sleep miroku hadnt move form his spot at the door which was unusal shippo and kirara had some how tangled them self next to sangos stumach keade was sleeping on her sleeping mat but the main change was that kagome had move form leaning on inuyasha arm to full on curled up in his lap a small smile on her face sango smiled she knew that kagomes and inuyashas relationship had porgressed but not to this last night in the hot springs she had seen the mate mark but dismissed it as a courtship one but know she wasn't so sure they looked so cute together she was happy for he friends if only she could get miroku to turn his attentions to her and stop asking other women to bare his child she sighed then noticed inuyasha and kagome were waking up she lay back down and slowed her heart beet something her father told her about youkai hering a heart beet to detremen what the prey was doing she looked though closed eyelashes

Inuyasha started to wake which woke kagome up as well she looked up and inuyasha locked eyes with her

"Morning my mate sleep well" said inuyasha as he softly kissed her on the lips

"You know I did we shared the dream remember" said kagome as she rested her head to inuyashas neck

"Oh and what a wonderful dream it was next time lets not dream about it" said inuyasha a cocky grin on his face as his ears flickered in all directions waiting for one of his pack to awaken from slumber

"You hentai you just because we dream it doesn't mean that we have to do any of it but then again you enjy doing gest spots in my dreams you will know every thing about my body before I do. The last two days you have made miroku look inocent how did you become such a hentai?" asked kagome sango eye became wider and her heart rate picked up abit she had heard everything said between the two and she was shocked to say the lease inuyasha a hantai no he couldn't be

Inuyasha and kagome picked up on the increased heart rate inuyasha pick kagome of his lap and placed her gentaly on the floor he bit her neck softly telling her to be quite he stood and made his way around the hut stoping at sango he nodded and made his way silently back to kagome

"You know sango you need to pactise that more your body langue screams of awake if you had an enamy after you, you would most likely die for the inslute but good for syping" said inuyasha by the end sango had sat up and was now sheepishly looking at the floor

"Gomen guys I didt mean to spy" said sango

"Yes me too but I must say it was an interesting conversation I must say me inocent kagome I never thought you saw me that way" said miroku there hadnt been a change of heart beet so he was ether better at faking sleep than sango or he had been awake before her

"No I said that it made you look inocent next to what inuyasha does not that I thought you inocent there is a defence" said kagome her cheeks became light pink at the question that she knew miroku was going to ask next

"So my dear kagome what is it that he does to make even me look inocent?" asked miroku his eyes and smile screamed leacher

"Nothing you are going to know" answered inuyasha he pulled kagome closer and stared to asute her neck like he had done when kagome friend had come over

Sango rased an eyebrow at the silver hair hanyou latched him self on to the girl of his dreams

"Are we going anywere today I've heard there are jewle shards to the north of here" said miroku inuyasha rasied his head to look at the monk and the slayer

"We go that way then time to get ready" answered inuyasha and he pulled himslef and kagome up to there feet as they started to get ready for the day

bleased be and merry meet again

staralinga moonwicca


	13. Chapter 13

"We go that way then time to get ready" answered inuyasha and he pulled himslef and kagome up to there feet as they started to get ready for the day

Chapter 13

Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes in her opion it was way to early to to be up and setting out for jewel shards. inuyasha caught the sleepy worble of his mate walk, smiling softly he noticed that the rest of his pack was ready he nelt down and pulled kagome over on to his back hosting her up and holding her under her butt. kgome softly smiled as she hid her face in his long soft hair.

Inuyasha hoseted her higher on his back then softly growled to her :sleep mate sleep good : he felt kagome snuggle closer to his back and then slip quietly into sleep. he started walking miroku and sango shared a look then followed the two hanyous shippo on mirokus shoulder and kirara on sangos.

They were soon out of the village. as the huts diapeared behind a hill inuyasha grow impatent he looked over his shoulder at the two walking humans.

"Hurry it up you slow pokes we don't have all mouth for this trip" said inuyasha as he spead up kagome still soundly sleeping on his back, sango took kirara of her sholuder and in to her hands

"Kirara do you mind? Inuyasha is in a hurry today and a energished hanyou can only be matched by you" said sango, Kirara nodded her head and hopped of sangos hand and transformed in the whirl of rouring fire. flames danced around the kitten that grew rappedly to a saber tooth neko, sango swung on to the nekos back then held a hand out for miroku to climb up as well placingt his staft around sangos hips as the fire neko lepped of the ground.

Kirara grace-fully lifted the slayer the monk and kitsane in to the air and started her air running towards the leping hanyous. the air around the four was cooler than that of the one that blow along the drit track, kirara didn't pay attention to the cooler air or the wieght to on her back instead she asorbed the excitemint that flying always gave her.

Inuyasha continued running knowing that his pack was safe about mid morring kagome woke up unable to sleep anymore she felt the steady pace of inuyashas leapingunder her ,she raised her face out of his hair

"Ohayo mate were are we? And why are we here?" Asked kagome as she looked aoround at the speeding scenery as it flashed passed

"Were about half a morring full out run form keades village" replayed inuyasha as he stared to slow down spining seval time before sliding to a stop kagome hopped of his back to stratch out her musules inuyasha stared at her body the komono that she had been wearing sence yesturday pulled tight over her body showing her flat stumach and cruved sides. he licked his lips, she had arched her back and stratch her arm above her head she gave a soft moun as her shoulders poped and she looked towards inuyasha she just relised what she had done and she blush at the look he was giving her.

"Mate not now the packs not to far of and they don't what to see you all over me humans don't take lightly to that" said kagome holding up her hands to fend him of he smriked and looked skywards

"Pack not be here for 10 minuets got time to do what I want" said inuyasha both of their laungue was breacking down all most to the barking conversation of dogs. inuyasha started walking towards her as she walked back trying to avode the horrny hanyou but stoped when her back thuded into a tree, he had her pined to the tree in secconds in allmost the exact posions she had sretch into earlier hands up above her head and eyes closed inuyasa kissed her before atacking her neck. she pured a low growl before licking his ear he bit down on her neck not breacking the skin he pined her hard agaist the tree with his wieght. pushing his hips in to hers then he pulled back and looked up at the sky the pack was coming closer they both sat down to wait letting there blood clam down .

The rest of the pack arived minuets later kirara landed hard nocking the slayer and monk into each others arms and on to the ground looking their legs were tangled and their eyes were locked they looked like they were about to kiss when kagome giggled at their cutness they both blushed and sango quickly got of miroku and turn to the two hanyou sitting on the ground.

"Why did you stop inuyasha I thought we didn't have all month to get going" said sango hands going to her hips and anger flooded her face trying to hind the embrasrsment that she was feeling at that moment.

"Hay don't look at us like that you're the ones that got yourselves into that poissen" said inuyasha as he rased an eyebrow at the slayer that was trying to make him submit to her anger, he stood at the display of challenge of power he made sure that he appeared to tower over the slayer she had no right to challenge his role as alpha male he made sure to send out the feelings of danger and power sango looked scared for a minuet then steeled her slef agasit his threats.

"Stand down sango or you will be punished" came a females voice form no ware it wasn't kagomes who hadn't moved since inuyasha stood up sango looked into inuyasha eyes then looked at the ground and inuyasha relented with the mind atack to look over at the youkai that had appeaired she had short blonde hair red eyes and two blonde tail with black strips (remind you of anyone)

"Oh sama may I ask your name" said miroku as he gazed at the small Yasha (Yasha means female demon humm I wonder what was going on in inu no tashio head when he named inuyasha)

"Miroku I mind if you keep your comments and your hand to your self I've had you on my back more than once to know what you do with them" said the two tailed neko demons as she moewed softly

"Karara? what happened to you? why are you in human form? And why did you make me back down to inuyasha?" said sango as she looked Kirara up and down, Kirara returned her look then spoak

"I transformed into the humanform as you call it to converst with you easier and I told you to stand down because you were challenge the maja male and that leads to troble notice how kagome obeys inuyasha more now than before she understands that he is the alfa male and any kitten knows don't mess with the leader you being a gurnmirdi get a beatting if you disobey were shippo gets a bonk on the head you get me know" said kirara she walked over to kagome and bowed in respect before sitting beside kagome and started to tidy up the bottem of kagome's hair showing her respect for the new alfa female.

"Maja yaku I must tell you I gain enogth power to transform once every year and I must tell you there is a prophecy about this artwege mordoriku told me once and I must recite it to you may I" asked Kirara as she continued to grome kagome

"Sure go ahead but before you do may I ask a question?" Said kagome

"Anything maja yaku" replied kirara

"Why are you groming me? Asked kagome kirara was about to repliy when inuyasha beet her to it

"Feh you're the alfa female" was inuyashas simple reply "she is showing you respect" kagome nodded her head acepting that that was the answer for now

"Ok kirara can you tell use the prophecy?" asked sango eger to know about the fates of her friends

"Ok here go's when the made half demon comes to power two half demons………………"there was a wush of flames and kirara turned back to her animal form she looked up to kagome regret shining in her eyes knowing she had failed her former master kagome smiled down at her and then picked her up

"Kirara it is not your fluat that you used you energy so don't blame yourself" said kagome petting the neko demon inuyasha smiled at the sceane kagome was areadly steping into her role as pack alfa female

"Come on wench you've got food to make" said inuyasha he sat down on the ground feet crossed and hands on his knee and looked expectedly up at kagome she grined he acted like a little kid waitting for chocolate on chirstmas kagome pulled out her portablecamper cooker that her mother had brought some time ago she pulled out the steel kettle and gave it to shippo

"Shippo there is a river not 30 meters that way can you fill this with water onetai" said kagome not looking up form searching in her bag for ramen shippo scuttaled of hurring to fullfil the alfa female wish. Inuyasha watched her move he took in her curves as she neeld next to her bag she gave a soft "ahuh" and pulled out the ramen inuyasha eyes light up at the next best in his life 'his ramen' shippo had returned and gave the heavey kettle to kagome she placed it on the cooker to boil and sat back to look at the group inuyasha was impishly looking at kagome sango looked slightly hurt buy what happened and miroku seamed to be working out what happen when the silence was broken

"Kagome what did kirara mean by………"BANG the whole gang jumped back a thick wall of fog apeared inuyasha wipped out the tetsaiga and transformed it the fog slowly thined soon they see two black outlines one was neeling hand pressed agaist the ground and one standing tall hand on the kneeling ones shoulder the fog cleared some more and then the saw there eyes they were glowing one was green and one was pruple


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

"Kagome what did Karara mean by………"BANG the whole gang jumped back a thick wall of fog appeared. inuyasha whipped out the tetsaiga and transformed it. The fog slowly thinned soon they saw two black outlines one was kneeling, a hand pressed against the ground and one standing tall hand on the kneeling ones shoulder the fog cleared some more and then the saw there eyes they were glowing one was green and one was purple.

InuYasha jumped and placed him self in front of Kagome protecting her if the demons in the fog attacked. The figures in the fog seamed to know that they were surrounded one of the things stared growling at the group that was enough for InuYasha nobody growled at his pack except him and got away with it swinging his sword up and around.

"Tetsaiga wind-scare" shouted InuYasha bringing his blade smashing into the ground the five power filled strikes shot towards to two but before the wind-scare could hit them they did a complexed flip over the wind scare, one landed on its knees hands planted firmly on the ground a shimmering blue light surrounded the two making there long hair twist and wave like on the wind.

The blast had cleared away the fog to leave a girl long black hair pulled back in a plat eye glowing green and a man long purple hair that seamed to reach his shoulder blades eyes glowing purple **(AN: hint nudged)** the girl stood up dropping the barrier.

"Now what was the point of killing some one if you don't know what their there for, they might be a simply passing by" said the female they could see her fully now on top of her head there were dog ears the same midnight black as her hair she looked familiar to InuYasha so did the male. Kagome had a shocked look on her face, she couldn't believe who were standing in front of her.

"Staralinga? Akerte? What are you doing here?" asked kagome she saw for the first time the over stuffed duffle bags that Akerte had slung over his shoulders.

"And how are you hanyous? Last time I saw you, you were human at least you smelt like it." Kagome stared to get a confused look on her face as she tried to work the problem out.

"Well you see we were born in the modern era but we decided that the feudal era was better but we couldn't live without the aspect of the modern era so every now and again staralinga takes one of us to the future to get stuff and you couldn't smell us because of Staralinga" answered Akerte he walked up and he walked up and place an arm casually around staralinga's shoulders she looked around at the group then looked to kagome.

"This is your pack? Is it not. Please introduce us they are your friends I would like to get to know them." said Staralinga the happy and slightly bouncy girl was gone, replaced by a girl who could rival Sesshomaru in emotionless tones

"Oh sure this is Sango, she a Demon Slayer, the man next to her is Miroku he's a Hoshi, the Kitsune on his shoulder is Shippo and the Neko in Sango's arms is Karara. You've meet InuYasha" said Kagome she flicked her ears around picking up the faint sound of dirt moving.

"Staralinga my you name is exotic my I ask are there more ladies that are like you in the modern era for your features are exotic as your name" said Miroku he had walked up to Staralinga and grabbed her hand going down on one knee he kissed it Staralinga stared down at him dispassionately she could hear Akerte growling so she decided to have a little fun (AN: just because she don't show emotions don't mean she doesn't have them)

"Kamas above kames below

You may never

Find the one

That muff mmm"

Staralinga was cut of as a hand wrapped around her mouth she turned to face the owner who withdrew it then looked in to her eyes

Staralinga he is not worth that, if you curse him he is doomed plus I doubt his friends will want you to curse him for life you know your curses can't be removed" said Akerte as he quickly tried to calm down Staralinga Sango stared at the hanyou before her _'what was she trying to do he already has the kazana and his lechery he doesn't have room for another cruse"_ inuyasha put away the tetsaiga determining that they were no threat to his mate he looked at the shocked look on Miroku's face and bust out laughing(AN: wow inuyasha's laughing scary well he is laughing at Miroku's) Miroku had been threatened by two women to do perment damage him in two days first kagome now staralinga and he had the feeling that it wouldn't be the last. Kagome smiled at the shocked expression and turned to staralinga and Akerte

"Why don't you put down your bags and join us for lunch?" asked kagome as she began to pull more stuff out of her bag Akerte turned and placed the bags next to a tree his tail shifted slightly and it caught Sango's eyes.

"Hay Akerte, are you a full youki or a hanyou?" asked Sango she had noticed the purple ears that were on his head.

"Me I'm a hanyou I'm a quarter ookimi quarter inu and half human I believe that I'm part of your herniated pack kagome" he said nodding slowly

"Staralinga here is a bit different she is half dog demon but not half human as me, as you said Miroku, Staralinga is not from Japan her mother was a dragon tamer or what the modern era call witches. We have more people in are pack but there all hanyous I was asked to protect them" said Akerte as he sat down and pulled staralinga down with him.

inuyasha sat close to kagome as she cooked, shippo came to investigate the new couple he wondered about them they were hanyous just like inuyasha but they seamed different more open friendly Akerte gave a small smile and waved him over.

"So your shippo you know we have two Kitsune hanyous in are pack there both short but I never seen a Kitsune as short as you" said Akerte the mischeif gleaming in his eyes

"I'm not short I've just been waiting until every one shrinks so I can rule you all" said shippo puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger.

"You know that's what they say as well but they know that they are never getting bigger but you are" said Akerte shippo smiled up at him and then turned to kagome.

"How come you didn't pick someone like Akerte? But no you had to have inuyasha" said shippo he huff and sat down kagome laughed at the kits antics

"So when did you and inuyasha become mates? Last time we saw you, you were intended but know you have the scent of mated pare." said staralinga stating her question and answering it in one sango grasped and Miroku smiled his hentai grin.

"No wonder your now alpha female you and inuyasha had fun one of the nights you disappeared." miroku turned to face the slayer

"my dear sango will you disappear with me for a couple of …" and with that Miroku was open the ground all swirly eyes staralinga blinked and Akerte started to grin then spoke in soft inu langue .

: This packs interesting: staralinga gave a small nodded of her head there was a snap of a twig behind them inuyasha jumped up. And drew tetsaiga

**(:AN well as I said there are more people coming into the story and my imoto-chan my younger sister adopted kira-jayde is going to write the next part she is more adapted to spelling and grammer than I am so I will hand you over to her)**

**Hi peoples , Kira-Jayde here. I wrote this part of Monnwicca's story, because I wanted to and I begged and pleaded and she finally said yes. **

**As you will see, my spelling and grammar is better than Moonwicca's, but hers has improved GREATLY since I first met her. Please tell either me or Moonwicca what you think of this chapter, and we'll see about me writing more of it. But you have to ask nicely. That's it from me, please tell me what you thought of my part, I really wanna know how much more I suck than Staralinga. Bye.**

. Inu Yasha drew tetsaiga, letting the sword transform and looked around the surrounding vegetation.

"Show your-self!" he yelled into the forest. The bushes in front of them moved and some one stepped out of the shadows. It was Naraku, in his usual fluffy white baboon pelt.

"Ah, so good to see you all again," said Naraku, although his voice had gone slightly more feminine than usual. "I see that you are still alive, half-breed, you and your pathetic horde of mortals." Naraku, laughed, the annoying sound of his guffaw, creating a grating sound in their ears.

"Naraku!" shouted Inu Yasha, raising his fang ready to slice. Kagome pulled out her bow and docked an arrow. Sango pulled her (boomerang) from her back and held in position, and Miroku held his staff in front of him, looking warily for the poison wasps.

"You think that you can defeat me? I will kill you- OH! You have ears!" Naraku flew forward, and Inu Yasha found his ears being tweaked. He couldn't help but purr, as Naraku continued his actions. He watched as Staralinga and Akerte come up behind the crazy Naraku who was giggling happily and purring as well, and pulled the pelt of him. But instead of seeing the body of the young lord, he found a young girl instead. She had long black hair, with red coloured tips. A pair of velvety black ears peaked out through her hair, begging to be tweaked. A long black bushy wolf like tail, was wagging happily, as it poked out of her short skirt to brush against her knee high boots.

Staralinga raised her fist and hit the new girl on the head. "Kira, that's not nice."

"Ow, Star, you always ruin my fun!" whined the girl as she snatched the pelt back off her.

"Kira, take the pelt off. It reeks of Naraku. Did you even wash it before you wore it?"

"Yes. I washed all five of them before we wore them. We're using them as carpet," Kira said proudly.

"Carpet?" asked Miroku.

"Yep, they're so soft and fluffy, and after you wash out the Naraku smell, and spray them with deodorant, they don't smell so bad." She faced the group of people Staralinga was travelling with. "Who are they?"

"This is Inu Yasha, his mate, Kagome. Sango and Miroku, and that's Shippo and Karara."

"Tails!" Kira squeaked and dove for the young Kitsune, running her black and red painted claws through the orange fur.

"Kira, it just a tail," Akerte said, sighing at his friends.

"Do you want me to play with yours? I'll make you purr like last time."

"No you will not."

"Party pooper." She turned back to the young red head that had hidden behind the one called Kagome. "Hey, he's gone."

"Shippo," Staralinga said. "She won't hurt you, not like she could, but she just likes tails, and ears. Go and see."

Shippo looked at the wolf hanyou warily before creeping over to her as she lay on the ground on her stomach. "She won't hurt me?"

"She couldn't." Akerte said smiling as Kira picked the young fox up and held him close as she again focused her attention on the tail attached to the boy.

"That feels nice." He said at last.

"Ooh, more tail." Kira had spotted Karara as she leapt on her owners shoulder. She put Shippo down quickly and ran over to Sango.

"Hi, can I please play with your cat, please?" Kira asked, pulling the puppy-dog eyes at the young (taiji). Sango looked at Staralinga who just shrugged at her. She turned her attention back on the hanyou in front of her.

"It's up to Kariara, not me."

Kira frowned before looking at the neko on Sango's shoulder. "Can I play with your tail, pretty please?"

The neko looked at her warily before jumping to the monk's shoulders.

"She won't let me play with her tails" whine Kira as she dropped to the floor and sat there, with a pout on her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inu Yasha asked her.

"Go away dog boy…unless you have a tail as well." Kira jumped back up and was beside Inu Yasha in a blink. She grabbed hold of his hakamas and tried to see down the back of them. Inu Yasha of course put up a fight and squirmed like all hell, trying to get out of her hold. Finally she released him and whined, then laughed." You don't have a tail! You're boring! Although you have a nice ass." She skipped off to Akerte and began playing with his tail, leaving Inu Yasha and Kagome with shocked looks on their faces.

"You know, Kira, you really are perverted," Akerte said to her, as he tried to refrain from purring.

"Not as much as Miroku," Sango replied.

"You'd be surprised." He replied rolling his eyes as Kira yanked on his tail.

"Purr damn it! You know that you want to."

"I will not purr." He said defiantly.

"I _will_ make you purr." She jumped on his back, and began tweaking his ears. He groaned before walking into the bushes, away from the others, with Kira still on his back tweaking his ears.

"Where's he going?" Miroku asked.

"He's going to get rid of her hopefully," Inu Yasha growled.

"He'll be back," Staralinga replied. "How about we set up camp for the night? It does not look like we are going any where tonight"

"That sounds like a great idea." Kagome replied and set out setting up a fire.

A loud squeal rang through the forest and Akerte and Kira reappeared, Kira still on his back.

"I did it. I did it. I made him purr." She sang happily as Akerte dropped her to the ground.

"You will not do that again," he said to her before sitting beside Staralinga who had perched herself at the base of a tree.

"Yes, I will. You can not escape my wrath. I can make any one purr." She said proudly.

"Like to see you make Fluffy purr," Inu Yasha muttered.

"Who's Fluffy?"

"Sesshomaru is InuYasha's elder half-brother," Miroku replied.

"That's the first time he hasn't asked any one to bear his children," Sango whispered to Kagome. Suddenly, Miroku was kneeling in front of Kira, her clawed hands in his.

"Will you do me the honour of bearing me many children?" Miroku asked her. Sango had gone red in anger, and Kira looked disgusted.

"Ewe! I'm not having any kids. You're a sick-Eek!" she punched Miroku in the face and sent him flying into a tree. "He grabbed my ass. I'm gonna kill him." She said as Miroku stood up, with a happy smirk on his face.

"I'll kill him," Sango said standing up and pulling her (boomerang) off her shoulder. Miroku knelt down in front of her and took her freehand in his own.

"My dear Sango, was your father a thief?"

"What? No. he was a demon slayer you idiot."

"Are you sure, because he stole the many stars from the heavens and put them in your eyes."

Sango whacked him on the head hard and let him crumble to the floor.

"Gees, I didn't know that pick up line was this old. Why couldn't he just say that to me instead of groping my ass."

"Dinner's ready," Kagome said as she began dishing out Ramen.

"Ta-dah!" Kira said triumphantly as she placed a tin on the ground in front of her.

"What's that?" Shippo asked as he came over to Kira.

"Cheesecake!"

"What's cheese cake? Did you put cheese in a cake?"

"Have some, its yummy." Kira handed him a spoon, and watched as the Kitsune ate some. He broke into a smile.

"This is yummy."

"I know it is. I made it before I left. You're lucky you even got this one."

"Tash was hungry was she?" Staralinga asked.

"No, actually. She was asleep when I made it, and just as I walked out the door, she pounced on me and ate it. So I hade to make two more. One to keep her occupied as I left and one to bring."

**(AN: i'm back that was kira-jayde's work if you want her back you have to tell me or she be very upset)**

Suddenly there was a rustle of bushes and out walked another wolf hanyou she had shoulder length black hair with electric purple shot though it in a natural kind of way her tail swished between her legs as green grey eyes sweaped the camp site

"Kira, Staralinga, Akerte" she said nodding to each one

"Kaelin what are you doing here I though I left you at the cave" said Kira looking up form her cheesecake

"Yes but you left me with tash" said Kaelin

"Did you two fight again?" asked Staralinga looking up for the bowl she shared with Akerte

"Ahuh we were discussing if chickens were better alive or dead and I said dead because you can write your name in it blood and write official note in it, but then she started to yell about me being a chicken killer and she ran out of the cave" sighed Kaelin as she sat down and leaned on Kira picking up a spoon and digging in to the cheesecake

"Tash wouldn't share" stated Kaelin when Kira looked at her

"Who this" asked inuyasha "is she a freak like that one?" inuyasha pointed at Kira who looked up shocked then flashed a big smile at inuyasha

"Thank you do you know how hard it is to find people that will give you simple insults in the day and age?" asked Kira inuyasha raised an eyebrow the thought to kagome

'_Mate these people are weird it may not be safe to stay near them'_

'_Mate calm down not every one takes insults to heart' _

'_Feh'_

"So about this other one are you a freak like little miss tweak-a-lot or is she special in the head?" asked inuyasha again really trying to find out what these people were like that's how much kagome had change him he had gone form not wanting to know anyone to trying to find out about people.

"No she's just morbid" replied staralinga

"Oh so I should not ask my question" piped in Miroku

"Go ahead but you may not like the answer" said Kira around the cheesecake that was in her mouth Miroku stood up and crossed the campsite sango stood up to bring him back to that side of the fire but sat down at the look inuyasha shoot at her this was going to be fun, Kaelin watched his approach with a gleam in her green grey eyes

"My dear your beauty is breathtaking will you do me the honour of baring me an heir" asked Miroku Kaelin stared in to his eyes a small smirk apreared on her face before she replied

"Only if you do a very old ritual of castrating your self with a rusty butter knife then smearing you self with blood before jumping of the tallest mountain you can find go to the seventh hell and ask my father for my hand in marriage when he says yes then came and get me she said all this with a straight face but Kira rolled on her side and stared laughing

"Ha man ha-ha I ha told ha-ha you that you ha-ha wouldn't like ha-ha the ha answer" Kira said between the laughing staralinga just rolled her eyes both her and Kaelin were laughing inside at the shocked expression on his face

"Wow that the third time today that miroku's had death threats normally gets hit in the head and yesterday kagome threaten to make sure he never had kids " said inuyasha his eyes were dancing with mirth

It was getting really late shippo had long since pulled out kagome's sleeping bag and made a nest for him and Karara, Miroku was leaning back a against a tree. sango spread out her sash so it was like a blanket and tucked a smaller cloth under her head kagome and inuyasha watch the new people get ready for bed staralinga made to get up and go to the fire but Akerte pulled her back down to sit between his legs as he leaned back against another tree, Kira came and sat on one side of Akerte leaning on him and Kaelin leaned on the other side soon they were asleep. InuYasha sat in silence with kagome before he pulled he in to his lap

"Mate" purred InuYasha in to kagome's ear kagome shivered at the feel of hot breath hitting her now very sensitive dog ears then she snuggled deeper into his chest his claws slowly traced her sides starting low on her thigh slowly working up to under her rib cage and then across her stomach she let out a low moan then started grinning in to him he let out a low moan and started to lick her neck

"Goddess if you guys are going to do that keep it down you'll wake the people trying to sleep" came staralinga voice form the lump at the base of the tree kagome and inuyasha blushed at being caught InuYasha stood and moved them to the base of a tree he knew kagome had to get use to trees but they had only mated yesterday and they feel asleep inuyasha arms wrapped tightly around kagome.

Staralinga watched them fall asleep and a ghost of a smile flickered across if they only knew what was up against they would of taken her up on the offer of sneaking away to have fun '_man they are never going to live to the end of the summer'_ as the thought cross her mind a she shock her head trying to dispelled the images _'lets hope Tash is all right' _and with that thought she started meditating staying alert in case something happened.

----------------------------Next morning-------------------------------------------

Shippo was the first up as usual he jumped up and spun to wake kagome up but saw she was with inuyasha he turned disappointed he knew better then to wake a sleeping mate couple expecially the alpha couple he glanced around at the group staying silent his eyes fell on the new group there was Kaelin leaning on akerte's left side staralinga trapped between his legs eyes glossed over like she was in trance then there was the girl Kira who given the best tail rub since his mother died then sitting in Kira's lap was a small white hair girl Kariara was the next to wake since her source of heat(a,k,a shippo) had disappeared she stretched and padded over to shippo he nodded to the girl but Kariara just started cleaning her self Miroku and Sango woke up at the same time rubbing the sleep out of there eyes they looked at the hanyous of the group and they had grow in number they went to wake inuyasha up but then a vice stoped them

"I wouldn't wake them if I was you" it was staralinga she had come out of her trace at the sound of movement

"Why?" asked Miroku

"newly mated couples like you alphas over there are so protective of each other that they would kill you in there sleep even though your pack" stated staralinga she turned her head to the side and saw the white haired girl "I see Tash found her way here she never can sleep when she knows kira's near"

Staralinga poked Kira and Kaelin in the side wakening them up and then she pointed down to Tash

"Whats she doing here?" asked Kira . (I'M BACK! Yes, peoples Kira-Jayde has returned. Mainly because I was reading it, and I was kinda a little drunk, and I took over, but you would be able to tell anyway.)

"Mommy, I found you," the white blonde said as she yawned, sitting up in Kira's lap. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her again. "No, you're just the stupid bitch who didn't want to make me cheesecake. I will kill you for that."

"And then you will never get cheesecake ever again, coz I'm the only one who can make it." Kira said as she shoved the girl out of her lap, who landed in an ungraceful heap.

"Yeah, right. Tapanga can make cheesecake."

"And she burnt it. How can you burn a Non-bake cheesecake? Remember, you were sick for a week."

"No, that was because the stupid dumass male made me eat meat! Meat! I ate meat! Who knows how that poor animal felt about being killed? I have never eaten meat. And he tricked me! Stupid shit."

"It wasn't me and you know it. Stop being stupid," Akerte said, stretching his hands above his head.

"Being stupid? I could smell the poor dead animal on you! How can you say you didn't do it?"

"Did you think to smell her hands?" he asked as he pointed to Kira who was currently trying to coax Kiriara into surrendering her tails. Kira's head whipped around and glared at her friend.

"You said you wouldn't tell! I hate you! Oh, shit!" Kira jumped up and ran into the forest as the girl chased her, fangs bared and emitting a loud growl.

"Who the hell was that?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly, as he had watched the whole thing. Kaelin stirred and stretched out, letting out a soft mewing sound.

"What happened?" she asked tiredly.

"Tash found out who made her eat the meat," Staralinga said as she stood up and walked to the fire, to light it with a clap of her hands and the muttering of a single word.

"Oh, good thing she didn't smell my hands. So, whats for breakfast?" She asked with a devilish smile.

"Who the hell was that?" Inu Yasha asked again.

"That was Tashikola," Akerte said calmly, pulling Staralinga back into his lap.

"Tashikola? There's another one of you weird freaks?"

"Oh, my dear friend, there are many more of us. You still gotta meet our intended, and the other two. You will not survive. No one has ever survived the rath of the E.M.S."

Akerte coughed politely. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, No one OTHER than dear Akerte, and our dear lovable boys have ever survived the E.M.S," she sighed out in defeat. "But that don't mean he will, either."

* * *

sorry i had fun any way heres the next chapter

bleased be and merry meet again

staralinga moonwicca


	15. Chapter 15

"That was Tashikola," Akerte said calmly, pulling Staralinga back into his lap.

"Tashikola? There's another one of you weird freaks?"

"Oh, my dear friend, there are many more of us. You still gotta meet our intended, and the other two. You will not survive. No one has ever survived the rath of the E.M.S."

Akerte coughed politely. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, No one OTHER than dear Akerte, and our dear lovable boys have ever survived the E.M.S," she sighed out in defeat. "But that don't mean he will, either."

"What the fuck is E.M.S!" Yelled InuYasha. He was getting pissed at the half answered question. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Well let's see… I'm Akerte. This one in my lap is Staralinga my intended. On my left is Kaelin, and the two that ran off are Tash and Kira and we're from the future."

"We know that. But we still wonder why you would pick this time to come back to," Sango's sly gentle voice came across the fire. "It's not one of the most quite times for Japan."

"Well, we enjoy the adventure and here you can unlease your powers. You never could in the future." Huffed Kira as she sat down looking tried.

"You lose her?" asked Akerte wrapping his arms tighter still around Staralinga as she tried to get up again.

"Yeah she should be back soon," sighed Kira. "So what for breaky?"

"Sorry I don't think I've got enough for every one I only brought stuff for the pack," an embarrassed Kagome explained.

"No Kagome that's alright. Kira was not asking you for food. She was asking me. Every week I go with one or two of my friends to the future to collect supplies plus you should not have to feed these gluttons" staralinga's calm voice spoke with reason

Kagome was grateful to the new hanyou. She had seen how much these hanyous could eat and it was a close second to how much Inu Yasha would eat. She looked up at the still slightly bickering group. They were an odd bunch of hanyous. Ookimi, Inus and Kitsune all in the same pack and she smiled. _They must be a very close family to show each other affection in such small ways. I wonder if InuYasha will let us visit their home. _

Well we have to go are cave is not far from Here you're more than wellcome to stop by, and have a look around. I'm sure Inu Yasha will let you come for a while," Kaelin assumed looking around at the group.

"InuYasha, can we go please?" pleaded Shippo.

"No!" Yelled InuYasha raising his fist to shut the Kitsune up.

"Kagome please?" asked Shippo, turning from the grumpy hanyou to his adoptive mother.

"InuYasha can we go with them today? I would like to see their cave." Kagome asked changing her face in to a cute puppy dog look which was made cuter by her ears.

"Feh" snuffed inuyasha turning his back on the group so they didn't see his smile

"Thank you, thank you InuYasha!" Kagome happily clapped, jumping up and down.

"Come on then, before …oh no." Groaned Kira as she hid behind Staralinga.

"Kira-Jayde Lodge, you big meanie!" Yelled Tash as she slid to a stop in front of the group. She was dripping wet and covered in dirt, mud and there were sticks matted in her hair.

"You hurt her! She was nice and clean before, now she's all dirty!" She whined, holding out a white teddy with a small smear of dirt over its right glass eye.

"So what? He's just a teddy, Tash. Make another one," Kaelin said as-a-matter-of-factly who then ducked behind Staralinga as well.

"It not a boy is a girl and her names is fluffy" Tash stated proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Fluffy?" Inu Yasha chocked, putting his hand up to his mouth to hide the huge grin that spread across his face. Kagome bit her lip, and Sango and Miroku looked shocked.

"What's wrong with the name Fluffy?" Pouted Tash, her bottom lip poking out, her eyes the picture of innocence.

"My older brother Sesshomaru has a boa that he wears around his shoulder. It's dog fur and so the girl he travels with, calls him Fluffy," Inu Yasha explained, laughter thick in his voice.

"Oh cool! I'd love to see it. It would be soft and fluffy like my pillow." A glazed look came into Kira's eyes as she imagined rubbing her face in to the softness of the pelt.

"Yeah, what ever. Come on, we have to make it back before Ally and Tapanga get back from the fort," ordered Staralinga, rolling her eyes at the look on her adopted sister's face.

The group began to pack up, the fire was doused with some water from a bucket, and the camp was washed over with a blue light.

Every one turned to see Staralinga kneeling again with her hands on the floor. She looked up, her usually dark golden eyes glowing green. She stood up and dusted her hands free of dust and dirt.

"This will mask are scent we have enmys aswell and the cave is a safe haven" anonced staralinga she then truned on her heel and headed in to the forest

Inuyasha picked up kagome's bag and holding kagome to his side and started following staraling and his pack followed him soon the only one who were in the clearing was the hanyou pack

"Staralinga not in a good mood today" huffed Kira as she straghtened out her shirt

"Nah she just needs to get back to the cave" answered Akerte hosting the hevey bags higher up on his shoulder and headed towards his intended the rest shared a look before heading to there cave like home

The group humans hanyou and yokai walked for around half an hour them having to stop for Miroku who was continusly getting hit unconsese , tash who keep scaring of shippo who ran and they had to find him and and inuyasha and kagomes fighting

"I'm not gonna go easy on him just because hes a pup" yelled inuyasha folding his arms

"Inuyasha I don't think hitting him over the head gonna help things" shouted kagome

"What do you know you were rasied by week humans that don't know a thing about rasing pack members" yelled inuyasha eyes flashing

"Inuyasha you bakabakashi you were rasied by a human aswell" stated kagome crossing her arms

"Oh" was all inuyasha said head down hiding his face

"Come on you can continue this arugurment later" piped in kaelin "were allmost there"

They walked round a boulder and came to a stop there were seval rocks and dark gaps in the face ofclif tash walked up and placed her hands on the smoth serface

"This is the key staralinga rigged it so all we have to do is open it with a word" tash stated proudly then she mumtered a single word and the wall seamed to diapear "come on in and make your self at home"

"Wow" came the hushed admitance of the InuYasha pack as they stared at the hiden home

"How" asked kagome as she looked at the electronic aplyences that seamed apart of the cave wall

"Magic" came the simple statement aswer form Akerte as he drop the duffle bags next to the stone looking frige

"What!" excamed the inuyasha pack

"I told you staralinga is a different type of hanyou" stated Akertekicking the bags to the side of the room he pulled staralinga to his side

"See you soon" remarked Akerte and he pulled staralinga in to one of the side room

"Were is he going with her" asked sango as she glanced around at the modern hanyous

"That's his bedroom" stated Kira butt in the air as she sorted though the duffle bags as she pulled out a bottle of vinilla coke

"Ahuh" she exclaimed holding it above her head she took of the cap and was about to swollow a big mouthful well the coke disapeared

"Don't drink the coke" eccoed though out the cave in a deep staralinga voice

Kira chuckled

"Man all most had it that time"

"You should know better by now" sighed kaelin she turned to the group of gapping demon hunters

"Come on in there is room for all of you in here" she grunted as she moved the bags out of her way and went to the large fluffy mat that had pillows and small futons

What in budas name is on the floor

* * *

well theres your next chapter but dont expect anouther for a while i have work and i like to sleep in the morrings the next chapter should be up in 1 to 3 weeks form now if any of yous have any ideas for the story then i will perhaps write that in


	16. Chapter 16

hay all i know it been such a long time and this is a really short chapter but you see the computer broke and in fact it is still broken and so i used my saving to buy my own computer to write and veiw the net on that sorta thing anyway here the next chapter and i'm really sorry about the delay in the story this is just a filler chapter so nothing really exciting happens but you get to have alaugh anyway short chapter but an interesting one more fun to come later

"Come on in there is room for all of you in here" kealin grunted as she moved the bags out of her way and went to the large fluffy mat that had pillows and small futons

"What in budas name is on the floor"asked a very shocked Miroku

"Well those are the pelts I was telling you all about" answered Kira as she looked defeatently at the bags at her feet

"Yeah I stole them not to long ago" proudly stated tash from her place on the floor

"You know were naraku's castle is?" Asked inuyasha incerously his golden coloured eyes seamed to glow with excitement

"Nope" repliyed tash "but yoko would be so proud of me"

"How can you steal something and not know where it was stolen from"asked kagome as she tryied to carm inuyasha who was rageing beside her you could allmost see the steam stooting out of his head

" oi kagome why don't you take inuyasha out of here there a hot spring not fare form here go quite him down abit you don't want to interupt star and Akerte do yah" said kealin as she glanced frist to kagome then to inuyasha and finaly to the door to akertes room

"Yeah that sound like the best idea" kagome happly chreped as she darged inuyasha away from the oblivious Kitsune who was siting on the 'rugs'

"so why is the fair staralinga in akertes room" asked Miroku his grin told all what he thought was going on

"Something she should do every night with us in stead of him" hissed tash

"But tash you know she don't get any with you there or any of us there for that matter she only in the room at night because she knows you like everyone to be nere repliyed Kira as she sat down besides the pissed of tash "hay we've all gotten use to her as a silent gard while we are together"

"But I don't see how she can live with only two hours I need a whole night to get up in the morring" muttred kealin as she two sat down and turned to a flat stone

"Yes but not all of us need that much sleep." Mumbled Kira as Tash leapt on her back and muttered curses in her ear.

"The cheesecake is in the fridge Tash. In the box marked Steak."

"I'm not touchig that box! How dare you put my cheesecake in a box with steak?"

"there was never steak in it, stupid head. Obviously it worked." Huffed kealin as she grabed sangos and mirokus hands and lead them to the sitting area

"do you guys want anything to eat or drink we have lots to spare"

"oh okay then" sighed sango as she looked at the expected faces of miroku and shippo

"inuyasha calm down it not like you can do anything about a kitsune mind" said kagome as she tried to clamdown the raging inuyasha

" grrrrr why are all foxes so damn empty headed" grolwed a very pissed of inuyasha

" because its what they are now my dear mate are you foingt to join me in the hot springs or am i just gonna go back to the pack without you"

" no my dear bitch you will not be doing that at all"inuyasha muttered horsly as he slowly back kagome up

"thats good coz i dont wanna go back right now"

the bad was huge and the small figure that was curred up in the middle looked peacefull as a crawed hand stroked it way though ebony midnight black locks

" soon my dear intended" the male declared in a whisper as his eyes started to droop and he surcame to a light slumber ...


	17. Chapter 17

**hay every one next chapter here sorry it been so long**

* * *

* * *

Days had lapsed between the first meetings of Inuyasha pack to the EMS pack but now that Inuyasha had a safe place to lay his head he didn't want to leave in a hurry (even though when he did try, Kagome would distract him)

Now on the fifth day of the inu-tachi arrival everyone was out side stretching or training or in some cases showing off to there mates or intendeds

"What you doing?" asked Shippo as he gazed at a motionless staralinga entranced at the different colours that was swirling around her when she didn't answer he looked towards Kira and Akertes

"Don't ask me! some weird magic thing with shinny lights" Kira muttered as she blocked a blow form the training Kagome

"She is testing her powers, she dose this once a week to keep them in check having eastern and western magic must be hard for her" said Akertes who had yet to leave staralinga side

"Oi Akertes way aren't you training?" shouted Inuyasha form across the clearing as he blocked and dodged a kick form Sango and a punch form Miroku

"Oh I know!! I know!! I know!!" and excited Tash jumped up and down managing to miss all of the blows Kealin had just dealt her

"Feh!! come on then spit it out already" a pissed Inuyasha shouted turning to face the midget fox demon

"he get a sadistic pleasure form beating staralinga up I think it makes his blood boil or something like that well at lest that's what it said in his diary" she smirked and grinned at the stunned purple hanyou

"Tash, Akertes doesn't have a diary." Said kira as she threw a punch at Kagome which hit her on the shoulder as she tried to dodge

"Oh, well some one in our group gets sadist pleasure from hitting her then. It was black diary with red fluff on it." Said Tash hair allover the place as she twirled making stinging whips with the long locks

"Tash, you little midget! That was my diary!" shouted kira and the group stopped what they were doing to stare at kira staralinga just rolled her eyes and went back to her meditation

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You get sadistic pleasure off hitting your friends."

"well, yes. I can't hit my intended!"

"why not?" asked Sango breathing heavy but stable

"I killed him!" smirked kira Tash smiled and cackled evilly as the Inuyasha pack sweat drop

"Cut his balls off, grind them into soup, strap him down and don't let go, make him eat them before he chooks cut his dick off and shove it down his throat" sung Tash and Kealin in perfect unison grinning savagely

"Ummm are they alright?" asked Kagome as she hid behind kira "they seam a bit off"

"you don't know the half of it" sighed staralinga standing up form her meditation as she turn her still lightly tinted green eyes to the two trouble makers " what have I said about that song"

"don't sing it if you don't get more gruesome in the details" Kealin replied in monotone rolling her eyes and huffing

"but star…." whined Tash "we don't have time to come up with new lyrics ally and Tapanga made up the song you know that"

"Doesn't matter no singing till it gets more graphic in the description" replied staralinga dusting of her baggy pants she turned to face Akertes "Ready?"

"Yes my dear" answered Akertes as they squared off

"Umm psss Inuyasha and friends get over here" whispered kira form behind a rock

"Why baka?" snorted Inuyasha however still walking to were the group hid behind the large boulder

coz there gonna be a light show staralinga has to let out her pent up energy replied kira as she watched the auras around the two intendeds formed domes over them.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Day break back before the training

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"get back here with my stuff you mangy mutts" shouted a loud and over-confident wolf shouted form within a tornado

"you cant catch us were gingerbread men" yelled the two girls in unison one long brown hair flying behind her the other bright orange stuck up in odd places as they headed to there safe heaven.

* * *

well thats it hopefully i get round to writing the next chapter

bleased be and merry meet again


End file.
